iSwitch Bodies
by OverkiII
Summary: When Carly and Sam have a fight about how each other acts, something weird happens.The girls wake up to find out they have switched bodies. Will the two gain a new respect for each other as they go through a day viewed from the other one's eyes? ON HIATUS
1. The Fight

It was 2:30 pm and Sam and Carly had just gotten back from school and were now currently sitting in Carly's kitchen.

"Man, I can't believe we actually have a math project to do.." Sam moaned, making her way towards the fridge.

"What are you so worried about? I'll just end up doing the work for you....as usual." Carly joked as she pulled out a few textbooks from her bookbag and put them on the kitchen table.

"I'll help. I mean, I have a calculator. You're welcome to use it." Sam exclaimed, her muffled voice coming from inside the fridge.

"Gee thanks!" Carly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"And anyways, who does Mr. Smith think he is? An art teacher?" Sam pulled out a ham from the fridge and put it on the table next to Carly's books. "Who assigns a MATH project? It's just numbers and formulas and junk. How lame. I can't even think of a poster to make for that." She then stuck a knife into the ham and started to cut a few slices off.

"Ah yes, the infamous Puckett posters. The escape route for any project that isn't worth your time."

"And you know that all projects aren't." Sam nudged Carly before handing her a plate with sliced ham on it. Carly laughed as she grabbed the plate.

"Yeah, like your health project poster?"

"Hey! That got me a C+! I didn't fail." Sam stated proudly, stuffing a piece of ham into her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm kind of still in shock about that one. I mean all you did was paste a picture of a banana in the center of white poster board and wrote the word 'Healthy' underneath it. You even forgot to put your name on it." Carly said, recalling the situation.

"Yeah well, Mr. Goodbody shouldn't grade stuff when he's really hungry." Sam swallowed the piece of ham in her mouth and reached for another.

"True." Carly agreed. She then picked up her math textbook. "Ugghhhh....I really don't want to do this project." She moaned.

"Ok then, let's go to the Groovy Smoothie." Sam jumped off her seat and started to walk towards the door.

"Hold on there." Carly grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her back. "I can't just not do the assignment."

"Who said we're not doing it? We're just procrastinating." Sam smirked.

"Sam.." Carly started in an accusatory tone knowing where this conversation would be going.

"Hear me out. We just got back from seven hours of school. Seven long hours. We're allowed to have a thirty minute smoothie break. Now c'mon Carls." Sam tugged on her best friend's arm to get going.

"But we really should start the project. It's due in three days..." Carly started to say before Sam cut her off.

"...which means we have two days until we have to start working on it. Now get off your butt and let's go get a smoothie!" Sam exclaimed, knowing she had won the battle by the look on Carly's face.

"Oh alright!" Carly knew when to cave in. "You really should join the debate team. You make a convincing argument!"

"Nah, too much work." The two girls then proceeded to the door as Spencer came out of his room.

"Hey Carly, hey Sam! Didn't hear you come in! Whatcha girls doing?"

"Oh we're just running over to the Groovy Smoothie to get some smoothies." Sam replied.

"Oh, ok, you girls have fun!" Spencer ran over to the kitchen. The two girls started to walk to the front door before Sam turned around to face Carly.

"Oh, one more thing! Would it be alright if I spend the night? My mom's dating a child psychologist and well....yeah. Don't want to deal with that right now." Sam stated.

"Fine with me. Is it alright with you?" Carly turned towards Spencer.

"Will you guys buy me a smoothie?" The girls nodded their heads yes to his question. "Then it will be alright." Spencer confirmed.

"Thanks Spence!" Sam waved at him and opened the front door.

"No problemo! Have fun, stay safe!" He waved to the girls as they walked out of the apartment and the door clicked shut.

* * *

Time had passed since the girls left and Spencer was currently sitting on his couch watching TV. He reached for a glass of water on the table and knocked it over by mistake.

"Aw man!!" He leaned over to the side of the couch and pulled out a yellow piece of fabric that had various spills and stains on it, and what appeared to be a bite mark in it. "My Sham-pow has seen better days..." Spencer stated sadly as he held the dirty rag up. He then proceeded to clean the mess up with it. "Where is Carly with my smoothie? I'm thirstyyyyy..." He started to moan just as he heard the door click which meant the girls were home.

"Hey Carly, hey Sam, do you guys have my.." Before Spencer could get a word in edgewise Carly came bursting through the door.

"WELL MAYBE I WANT TO GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE, EVER THINK OF THAT?" Carly screamed at Sam.

"OH OF COURSE. I LOVE TO THINK ABOUT WHAT WE ONLY HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IN A FEW YEARS." Sam snapped back.

"Don't you get it?? You have to apply yourself NOW so you can get into a good college THEN. You're not just going to be able to snap your fingers and magically have an amazing GPA." Carly replied.

"My GPA is fine!"

"Yeah, for clown college maybe!!" Carly exclaimed.

"Hey! My Aunt Geraldine did fine in clown college..."

"Well maybe I don't want to be like your Aunt Geraldine! Maybe I want to have some dignity when I walk through the streets. I don't need you and your lazy attitude holding me down from getting into a good college!"

"Oh so now I'M holding you down huh?" Sam yelled. "Well I don't seem to be holding you down when we do iCarly huh? Without me, you couldn't make a hyhena laugh!"

"Of course!" Carly threw up her hands. "Clowns do seem to be the ones who make people laugh."

"You calling me a clown?" Sam slit her eyes.

"I'm not calling you a rocket scientist." Carly sneered, crossing her arms together.

"You know what Carly Shay...." Sam started looking around for something to say.

"You going to leave now?"

"...NO! I got the ok to stay here for the night, and I'm not going home to get psycho-analyzed. I'm going to get something out of the fridge. I'm hungry." Sam angrily walked over to the fridge.

"Oh yes, the human garbage compactor needs to refill! Heaven knows what would happen if you didn't eat every ten minutes. Maybe you wouldn't be so lazy!" Carly yelled.

"And maybe if you weren't so completely fried and worried about your schoolwork, you could chill out for like one minute!!!" Sam yelled, slamming the fridge door shut, holding the plate of ham in her hand.

"Pretty bold words to say to someone you're bumming off of for the night!" Carly yelled as she ran towards the stairs and started to stomp up them,

"Now you're calling me a bum?" Sam seethed, but Carly was already gone. "Oh that girl!" She yelled as she smacked her fist into the table.

There was a period of tension until the quietness in the apartment started to settle. Spencer, finding it somewhat safe to walk to the kitchen without worrying about any getting caught in any crossfire, got up off the couch and walked towards the counter.

"Uh, did you guys get me a smoothie?" Spencer whispered as he tapped Sam on the back. She shot him a death glare. "I'll take that as a no..." He stated sadly as he walked back to the couch. He picked up his glass from the table and went back to the kitchen to refill it with water. Spencer glanced over at Sam, watching her angrily chomp on the slices of ham. He decided it was best to let the two cool off from whatever happened, and to not ask any questions right now. "I'll set the couch for you." Spencer stated quietly.

"Thanks." Sam grumbled, anger still apparent in her voice.

* * *

The hours passed slowly and soon everyone in the Shay apartment was ready for sleep. Carly was currently in her room, crawling into her bed. Sam was downstairs, sitting on the couch/makeshift bed. The two girls both leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. They pulled their blankets to their chins and gave off a small sigh of exasperation.

"I bet she wouldn't be so quick to judge me if she were in my shoes..." Both Carly and Sam simultaneously mutter. They quickly fell to sleep soon afterward.

* * *

**And that's the opening chapter! How did you guys like it? I tried my best to picture each scene as if it actually happened in the show. I especially tried my best at the characters. (Bad characterization can really ruin a story!) Hoped you liked it! If I get positive responses, I'll continue on with the story! Please tell me what you thought! =)**


	2. Carly's Surprise

**I got such positive reviews on my first chapter, that I just had to start the second one right away! Thanks for the great reviews guys! They are what keeps the story going! =)

* * *

**

_**"I bet she wouldn't be so quick to judge me if she were in my shoes..." Both Carly and Sam simultaneously mutter. They quickly fell to sleep soon afterward.

* * *

**_

"Mmm...." Carly mumbled as she slowly awoke from the night. She rubbed the blurriness out of her eyes and stretched out her muscles. Still not fully conscious, the sleepy girl decided five more minutes of rest wouldn't hurt. Lazily she rolled over to her other side and THUD!

"WAHH!" Carly hit the floor hard. "I'm up, I'm up! What happened???" She screamed to no one in particular. The shocked girl looked around but could only see darkness. "I guess I fell out of my bed?" Carly stated to herself as she put her hand on it to hoist herself up. As soon as she got up, she patted the mattress a few times. "This doesn't feel like my bed..." She decided to walk to the other side of her bedroom to turn on the light. As soon as she started to walk, her shin hit something hard.

"Ow!!! FUDGE!" She screamed as she went down another time. "What the heck is going on?!" She patted around and felt the hard thing she smacked her leg into. It was obviously a table. "I don't have a table in my room!" She stated in disbelief. Suddenly the lights flicked on.

"Hey, what's going here? I heard some banging around!" Spencer stood in his doorway wearing his famous duck pajama pants and a gray t-shirt that had three different colored muffins on it dancing with top hats and canes.

"Oh uh nothing, I just fell off the couch....?" Carly's sentence slowly trailed off as she realized she was in the living room. _'Weird..'_ She thought to herself, knowing that she fell asleep in her bed.

"Oh, you ok then?" Spencer asked her.

"Um yeah, I'm fine." Carly told him as she got up off the floor. _'Though my voice sounds a bit different. Maybe I'm getting sick..'_ Carly made a mental note.

"Alright, well I'm going to go upstairs. If your banging around hasn't already woken Carly up then I will!" Spencer smiled then trotted upstairs as quickly as he said that statement.

"What?" Carly exclaimed. "I'm right here!" She yelled to the empty room while waving her hands. "Yeesh. What a weird way to start the day!" Carly stated as she closed her eyes, trying to figure out if she was dreaming. She scratched her head, annoyed by how the day was going so far. "Whoa! I must of slept badly!" Carly stated as she fingered through her hair. It felt way more puffy than usual. Carly had woken up with messed up hair before due to rough nights, but not like this. "Oh well, I guess I'll go brush it." She started to make her way towards Spencer's bathroom.

* * *

Spencer had gotten upstairs and was now at Carly's bedroom door. He balled up his fist and knocked lightly on the door.

"Knock knock." Spencer said quietly. No one answered. He slowly opened the door and saw a lump sleeping under the covers. Spencer looked over at the wall and flicked on the bedroom light. _'This always wakes Carly up.' _He thought to himself as light filled the room. Still no response.

"Well it looks like I have a sleepy lil' sis on my hands!" He walked over to the bed. "Wakey wakey!" He said happily as he put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her.

"NO!" A voice yelled from under the covers.

"Whoa!" Spencer jumped back at this outburst. "Did you have a rough night or what?" He asked. His question was only returned with a disgruntled mumble.

"Go away....." The voice softly stated, irritation apparent.

"Sorry, but I have to do this!" Spencer said as he walked to the end of the bed and took a hold of the bottom of the covers. In one fluid moment he pulled the entire thing off, revealing Carly's sleeping body. "Time to get up sleepy head!" He said cheerfully, once again. He watched as the girl cracked one eye open and looked at him. She was starting to wake up.

_'Oh, it's just Spencer. I thought it was my mom.'_ Sam thought to herself as she viewed who was giving her a small earthquake to get up. She slowly sat up, and let out a big yawn.

"It's about time you got up! You're usually a light sleeper. Anyways, I thought you would've woken up with all the noise Sam was making downstairs. I'm going to go start breakfast. See ya in a few kiddo." Spencer smiled and walked out of the room and shut the door with a click.

"Uh what?" Sam asked sleepily, not aware Spencer had left the room. She was still half asleep and didn't fully comprehend what he was saying to her, but she did catch her own name being used. "Oh well.." Sam muttered and laid back down and started to go back to sleep. 'The couch seems comfier than usual..' She thought before once again she was fully asleep.

* * *

During this time, Carly had made her way towards Spencer's bathroom. She turned on the light and grabbed for her toothbrush. She squirted some toothpaste on it, set the tube down, and looked up at the mirror to start brushing her teeth.

"AH!" She screamed and jumped back. "Oh my god! Sam, you scared me!" She exclaimed, not fully understanding what was happening. "Wait...." Her voice trailed off as she just stared wide eyed at the mirror. The image of her best friend did the exact same thing, including the tooth brush dangling from her half open mouth. Carly put up one of her hands and moved it back and forth. Sam did the same. "Ok, it's official, I'm either dreaming or I've gone insane." Carly exclaimed to herself, as she watched Sam's mouth move completely in sync with her voice. She stood there for a few more seconds. "Dreaming or not, I think it's an appropriate time to freak out!" Carly started stuttering, wanting to wake up from what was happening. Hysteria finally hit the girl. "Oh my GOD!" Carly started to scream as Sam's face screamed back at her.

* * *

Spencer trotted down the steps and came down to an empty living room. _'Wonder where Sam went. Probably in the fridge by now..'_ He chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. That was when he heard a scream come from the bathroom. Without hesitation, he ran towards the source of the noise, grabbing a bat that was laying against the stairs, and burst in through the bathroom door.

"What's going on?!" Spencer yelled, holding the bat up in position to hit an intruder. After inspecting the room, it took him two seconds to notice there was no one in the bathroom except him and Sam. He looked at her and saw that she was just staring in the mirror, looking pale. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, as he slowly lowered the bat.

"My face! What happened to me?? Why am I Sam?!" Carly turned towards Spencer and started to shake him for an answer. "What's going on?!" The girl yelled hysterically.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Spencer took her by the hands and held her still. Something was wrong with her but he didn't know what. Once he got Sam still he put his hand to her forehead. "Are you sick?" He asked as he felt for a fever but felt none.

"Sick, yes I must be sick!" Carly turned around and started pacing the floor. "I'm sick and I'm hallucinating, that's it. That's a logical explanation." Carly was talking to herself as Spencer was watching Sam apparently going bananas. "That's logical RIGHT?!" Carly turned around and screamed at Spencer's face. He jumped back in fear.

"I don't know, don't hurt me." Spencer crouched back putting his hands up in front of his face.

"Wait..." Carly suddenly thought, her eyes going wide. If she was here, and she was Sam, then who was upstairs? Was there even a person upstairs?

Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but the blond girl bolted out of the room. "Sam, wait!"

* * *

_'I have to check.'_ Carly thought to herself frantically as she went running out of the bathroom and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**Alright, chapter two is done! Again, I tried my best to write this iCarly style! I hope things didn't get too confusing with the switch of Carly/Sam. Now I have a very important question for you guys. I was wondering what would be easier for you guys to read? Carly and Sam will eventually have to go to school as each other, so should I refer to them as their actual selves (so you know whose mind it is) or as their body? Because when a scene goes like this:**

**

* * *

  
**

_**"Carly, do problem number three on the board." Said her teacher.**_

_**Do I have her answer like this:**_

_**A) "Yes ma'm." Said Carly**_

_**or**_

_**B) "Yes ma'm." Said Sam**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Since it technically IS Sam (but in Carly's body), so everyone else will refer to her as Carly. Please tell me your opinion! This has been bugging me ever since I started the story. I don't want my readers to get confused, but I still want you guys to know who the actual girl is.**

**(Also I know the chapters are short, but I have written other fanfictions in which I make the chapters long, which takes me longer to update. I find it more relaxing to do the story in shorter and paced installments, and the fact that I can update more frequently is a plus.)**

**As always, please review and tell me how the story is going so far! ^_^**


	3. Sam's Dream

**Alright, due to all my reviews, I'll be going with option B. Thanks guys! :) Onto chapter three!**

* * *

_**'I have to check.' Carly thought to herself frantically as she went running out of the bathroom and up the stairs to her bedroom.**_

* * *

Carly was now standing face to face with her bedroom door. Slowly she grasped the knob, turned it, and pushed it open. As soon as the door was open, that was when she saw it. Her bed had no sheets on it and there was someone lying on top of her mattress. A girl. The person was unidentifiable because she had apparently shoved her head underneath a pillow. Carly took one step into her room, turned around, and closed her door. She clicked a small latch on the knob. _'Sorry Spencer..' _Carly thought as she locked her door, knowing that he would be banging on it soon. She didn't want him knowing about this situation, lest he ship her off to the wacky shack.

"Alright now.." Carly took a deep breath and walked over to the side of her bed. She was hesitant to see the identity of who was under the pillow. In her mind, she knew whose body it was, considering it was wearing her pajamas, but she wasn't ready for the physical shock of actually seeing it. "I have to do this." Carly said softly as she reached for the pillow. She grabbed a handful of the fluffy white fabric, shut her eyes, and in one smooth movement, yanked it off. There was a moment of silence and darkness as Carly just stood there with the pillow in her hands and her eyes shut tight. Well, it was quiet for a moment until she heard a loud moan.

"Pillow...." The voice slurred. Carly finally turned her head towards the sound and opened her eyes. Just as she had feared, there in her bed, was her own body laying on top of the mattress. Carly watched as the girl patted around the bed to search for the missing pillow. Whatever, or whoever this was, was not completely awake as their eyes were not open.

"Oh my god..." Carly whispered as she looked at herself. _'This is just way too weird.'_ Carly felt as if she had died and was watching herself from the other side. After watching her body look for the pillow, ultimately give up, and go back to sleep on the bare mattress, Carly finally noticed something. The girl's face was lying on top of the mattress covered in an obscene amount of drool. _'I don't drool like that. No one drools like that.....I only know of one person who does.'_ Carly thought to herself. _'Sam.'  


* * *

_

Meanwhile, Spencer had made his way upstairs to Carly's bedroom door. He was dumbfounded by Sam's actions, and had to see if she was alright. He turned the knob only to be met with resistance. He quickly confirmed it was locked.

"Sam, are you in there?" Spencer asked. Carly jumped at his voice. She looked over at the door, and then back at her body.

_'I can't deal with Spencer right now. I have to see if that's who I think it is.'_ Carly thought to herself as she heard Spencer trying to open the door.

"Sam! Carly! Are you alright?! Answer me!" His voice was getting more worried. Carly just stood there silently until she heard her brother leave, most likely to go get the key to her bedroom door. Spencer allowed his sister to have privacy, but the key to her door was for emergency reasons, such as this. Carly knew she had to act fast.

"Alright, it's time to see what the heck is going on." Carly slowly reached over and poked at her body. It moved for one second then remained still. Carly poked it harder. This time she was met with a grunt, but nothing else. Finally Carly shook the girl on the bed like crazy. "C'mon wake up already!"

"Stop it!" The girl yelled and pushed Carly off of her. That attitude confirmed it for Carly. This was definitely Sam.

"Sam! You wake up right now! We have a big problem!" Carly exclaimed, smacking her fist into the mattress.

_'Who the heck is yelling at me?' _Sam thought to herself as she listened to someone screaming at her to get out of bed. She finally sat up and started rubbing her eyes. Carly grew silent as she watched Sam get up. "There, are you happy now?" Sam asked, removing her fists from her eyes. "I'm up, yeesh." Sam swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. She was now standing face to face with herself.

Carly just stood there, knowing that there was going to be some sort of reaction from her best friend because she was staring at her own face. Carly was completely weirded out as she saw her own face, which was Sam, cock an eyebrow and give her an inquisitive look. Sam then reached over, and pinched Carly's cheek.

"Uh Sam?" Carly said, as Sam removed her hand from her cheek.

"Yeah." She responded casually.

"Don't you think there's anything wrong?!" Carly asked, starting to feel uneasy about Sam's normal reaction to the abnormal situation.

"Wrong about what?" Sam asked as she turned around and sat back on the bed.

"This! You..me...us.....THIS!" Carly exclaimed.

"This?" Sam yawned and laid back down on the mattress. "This is nothing. I ate some bad ham. This is just a dream. Now shut up _'annoying-Sam'_ and let _'tired-Sam'_ go back to sleep." Sam closed her eyes and started to resume sleep, yet again.

"Don't you go to sleep on me!" Carly ran over to Sam and poked her in the side. She jumped. "Now you wake up and freak out like a normal person!" Carly yelled.

"I said stop it!" Sam yelled back at her. She found the pillow on the floor, grabbed it, and tossed it at Carly's head. "Sleep time! Now shoo dream." Sam responded and closed her eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" Carly yelled. She walked over and grabbed Sam's feet, which were technically her own, and dragged her off of the bed. She hit the floor hard with a thump. Carly jumped on top of her, as she has done with Freddie numerous times before, and pinned Sam to the ground. Carly was too mad to be weirded out by the fact that she was pinning her own body down.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sam winced, rubbing her brunnette head. "Dreams aren't supposed to hurt..." She complained as she looked up at Carly.

"You're not dreaming!" Carly gave her a hard slap to the face. She saw Sam look back at her with big wide eyes. _'I think that finally got to her..'_ Carly thought as she watched Sam stare at her in dead silence.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. She still didn't know if this was a dream or not. All she knew was that she was getting physically hurt, so she decided to listen to her dream self in hopes it would stop.

"Sam, listen closely. It's me, Carly. I'm not sure what the heck happened, but we're in each other's bodies. This is NOT a dream. This is for real. I'm going to get off you now." Carly said as she slowly crawled off Sam and stood up. She held out a hand and helped pick Sam up off the floor. Sam still remained silent as she stood up. "If you don't believe me, look in the mirror." Carly pointed out a mirror on the other side of her room. "See, you're me." Carly watched as Sam walked over to it.

_'What the-?'_ Sam thought as she looked into the mirror. Instead of her own reflection, she saw Carly staring back at her. Just as Carly did before, Sam moved various limbs to see if the reflection did the same and of course, it did. Sam turned back towards Carly. "You're me." She slowly said as she looked Carly up and down and saw her own body. She then resumed her sight back to the mirror. "And I'm you." She finished.

"Yes Sam." Carly said as she walked up behind her friend. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You understand now?" Carly asked as the two girls stared into the mirror at their reversed reflections. Sam turned to face Carly.

"Yeah, I understand." Sam simply stated. Carly watched as Sam's eyes rolled shut and her legs gave way as she started to pass out.

"Whoa there!" Carly grabbed her friend's body and held her up so she wouldn't hit the floor. Just then the knob on the bedroom door started to jiggle. "Oh man..." Carly whispered as she held onto Sam. She was going to have to explain to Spencer why Sam was holding up an unconsious Carly.

* * *

**Now you guys think Sam isn't the kind of person weak enough to pass out right? Well you're correct, she isn't. Too bad she's in Carly's body and the shock to her mind was enough to kick Carly's body out of commission. ;) They're already experiencing each other's feelings! I'll be working on the next chapter asap!**


	4. Tricking Spencer

Hey guys, got another update for you! Though I will say that this chapter is basically filler, but it's needed to continue on with the plotline. Hope you still enjoy!

* * *

"This is not good!" Carly said out loud to herself as she glanced over at her mirror. Any second now Spencer would walk into the room and see how Sam was holding his unconscious sister. "I'm making Sam look like a lunatic!" Carly paused for a second. "..well even more of a lunatic!" She finished, remembering how she freaked out when she left the downstairs bathroom. "I need to wake up Sam...again!" Carly tried to get a better hold onto Sam's temporary body. She manuevered her until she got her in the bridal position. "Alright now what do I..." Carly looked around until she heard Spencer behind the door.

"Stupid keys!" His muffled voice yelled from the other side. Carly heard some jingling which meant he was having trouble finding the right one. Knowing what little time she had was getting even littler, Carly spotted her open bathroom door.

"Got it!" She walked across her room, Sam dangling in her arms, dead to the world. "Whoa, she's light. I mean, I'm light!" Carly exclaimed in amazement as she crossed over her room while carrying her friend with ease. "I guess that's one thing to be happy about..." Carly walked into her bathroom and shut it with her foot. She propped Sam up on top of her toilet.

"Now, to wake you up." Carly looked around and found a hand towel on the sink counter, grabbed it, and turned the faucet on. She glanced at the mirror for a second, still stunned to see Sam's face looking back at her and that she was in her best friend's body. Shaking the weirdness of the mirror off, Carly then ran the towel under the cool water for three seconds and turned around towards her friend. "Please wake up.." Carly rubbed the cloth on Sam's face, hoping the cool sensation would do something to revive her. It didn't. "What is with my luck today?!" Carly yelled to no one. "Ugh!" She threw the towel on the floor and looked back over at her sink. She had left the faucet on by mistake and saw that the sink's stopper was clogging the drain, making it fill up with water. "Hmm.." Carly looked over at Sam and then back to the sink. "Couldn't hurt.." she said as she walked over to Sam, hooked her arms underneath her friend's and dragged her towards the sink. Carly then bent Sam over the edge of the counter, pulled her now brunette hair back into a tight ponytail, and without hesitation, pushed Sam's face directly into the water. It was only one second until Carly saw bubbles rising to the surface of the sink. Suddenly Sam jumped out of the water and away from the counter, causing Carly to let go of her hair. Sam spun around and started coughing and gagging in the corner of the room.

"WHAT THE -cough- HECK?" Sam put her face in her hands and started to wipe off the water, oblivious to what was going on for the second time that morning.

"Sam! You MUST listen to me!" Carly ran over to her friend and grasped her by the shoulders. Sam was once again stunned to be staring at her own face. "We switched bodies. It's me, CARLY. Spencer is coming in through my door, probably as I speak right now. You have to follow my lead."

"Huh? But--"

"NO QUESTIONS! FOLLOW MY LEAD OR WE'LL BE SHIPPED OFF TO THE NUT HOUSE." Carly yelled at Sam as she heard her bedroom door slam open. Carly knew she hadn't given Sam enough warning to understand what was going on, so she was just going to play the whole thing by ear as the situation unfolded. Carly knew this would most likely end badly.

"Finally!" Spencer's voice could be heard in the bedroom. In one short moment, the bathroom door flew open. "Are you guys alright??!!" Spencer asked. He was met with two pairs of wide eyes. From his point of view, he saw that Sam was holding Carly by the shoulders in a corner. And it looked as though Carly's face was sopping wet. The girls hadn't answered his question. "Hello?" He watched as he saw that Sam was the first one to shake off the temporary paralysis that seemed to have claimed the two girls.

"We're uh fine." Carly said hesitantly, her eyes still as wide as marbles. She glanced over at Sam who was still in the corner, not moving a muscle, but just staring at both her and Spencer. Carly looked back over to Spencer, who seemed quite confused.

"Fine? But Sam, you ran up to Carly's room like a mad person and locked the door. What's going on?" Spencer took a step towards who he thought was Sam, concerned about her. Carly took a small step back away from her brother.

"Uh, you see, I, uh, had a bad dream!" Carly stammered. "I freaked out about it and ran. I locked the door because I was scared. Sorry!" She finished, hoping he'd buy that story.

"Was it the monster and the soup again?" Spencer asked.

"The what now?" Carly replied. She hadn't known about Sam's dream issues so that question didn't mean anything but confusion to her. Just as Carly was about to ask what a soup monster had to do with anything, Sam finally stepped forward from the corner and stood next to her.

"Yes! It was the one about the monster eating her soup!" Sam said for Carly. Carly was surprised to see her respond. Apparently Sam was starting to grasp how to handle the situation and knew what Spencer was talking about.

"Oh!" Spencer replied, looking at his little sister. "I thought Sam and I solved that problem."

"No, sometimes she still has that nightmare. That's why she ran upstairs to me." Sam responded as Carly watched in amazement that she was playing along. She didn't think Sam would catch on to what was happening so fast.

_'If there's one thing you can say about Sam, it's that she's a professional liar.'_ Carly thought to herself. _'Even in this messed up situation, Sam can still lie with the best of them._ _She's pulled so many fast ones on adults, it just comes naturally to her!'_ Carly chuckled in her mind.

"So....you guys are ok then?" Spencer double checked. The two girls looked at each other for a moment, then back at him.

"Yeah." Carly responded.

"For the most part.." Sam said quietly. Her mind was flooded with a million questions, but she knew she had to keep this charade going on until Spencer left.

"Ok, good. I'm going to go back downstairs and make breakfast now." He was about to turn around until he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Why was your face soaking wet Carly?"

"Uh..." Sam wasn't sure what to say.

"Because I ran in on her washing her face in the sink!" Carly now replied for Sam.

_'Washing?'_ Sam thought. _'More like drowning...'_

"Oh, alrighty then! See ya girls in a few!" Spencer turned around and walked out. The girls waited in silence until they heard the sound of the bedroom door shut, signaling that the coast was clear. Sam turned around to face Carly.

"Care to explain?"

* * *

Now even though it was filler, this chapter is important! I need to know how you guys felt about reading it. I tried my best to have Carly and Sam play as each other during a conversation with someone else. This was incredibly hard to write and I'm hoping you guys weren't really confused. In my future chapters, Sam and Carly will be separated from each other, so scenes won't always be like this one. Please tell me your thoughts on how this chapter reads out! Do you actually see Sam's body when Carly is speaking? And visa versa?


	5. Breakfast Blues

"Care to explain?" Sam asked.

"You gonna pass out again?" Carly decided to check before she retold the situation for the billionth time.

"What?"

"You fainted when I first woke you up."

"Really? I don't remember that.." Sam said as she cocked an eyebrow. "What the heck is going on?! I'm seriously trying not to freak but it's kind of hard..."

"Ok, I know you haven't had enough time to properly bug out, but basically what you see is all I know. I woke up this morning downstairs on the couch and found out I was in your body." Carly stated.

"....and then you came upstairs to wake me up?" Sam asked as Carly confirmed her question with a nod of the head. "Did you have to dunk my head in water though? What a rude awakening."

"Well slapping you around didn't work! I got desperate! You sleep and faint like a rock!" Carly exclaimed.

"Hmph, well excuse me for enjoying my sleep time!" Sam turned away from Carly and crossed her arms.

"Enjoying it? You revel in it! I swear, a nuclear bomb could go off and you would sleep through it." Carly retorted.

"At least I wouldn't have been the the one who built it!"

"We all said we would never mention that again!" Carly yelled remembering her highly illegal science project.

"Oh of course, the one time I score a better grade than you, Carly 'workaholic' Shay, you never want me to mention it again!" Sam sneered. "And another thing.." Before she could continue, Carly felt an odd sensation of deja vu come over her.

"Wait a second Sam!" Carly stopped her friend in mid insult. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Sam looked at Carly, confused.

"The fight! Remember we had that fight?"

"Huh?" Sam asked. Carly rolled her eyes.

"The fight, at the Groovy Smoothie. We were at each other's throats about school work and stuff." Carly slowly stated.

"Yeah, so?" Sam replied, not sure where her friend was going with this.

"So.... haven't you ever seen any of those movies? Wacky Wednesday? Freaky Friday?"

"Tubular Thursday?" Sam asked. Carly stopped her train of thought and looked at her.

"That's a surfing movie.."

"I thought we were listing funny movie names." Sam shrugged.

"FOCUS!" Carly yelled. "Do you see what I'm getting at? In those movies, the two main characters switched bodies because they had a fight. To get their bodies switched back, they had to go through the day as each other. I think that's what we have to do to fix this problem."

"Ok, I see what you're saying, but there's just one major flaw in your hypothesis."

"What's that?"

"It's not Wednesday OR Friday." Sam held one finger up as she explained. Carly moaned loudly as she slapped her hand to her forehead and pulled it across her face in frustration.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"No." Sam responded with blunt honesty.

"Well, putting aside your stupidity..." Carly continued.

"HEY!" Sam made a feeble attempt to act insulted but Carly ignored and kept talking.

"We're going to have to do get through the day as each other! It's all we have to go on for now to explain this situation." Carly said. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"...fine. I'll do it." She surrendered.

"Alright good. Now we're going to have to get ready to go downstairs and eat breakfast with Spencer. You act as me and I'll act as you." Carly said.

"Got it." Sam said as she stuck her finger into her nose and started to scratch her armpit.

"That's not how I act!" Carly said, appalled.

"It is now." Sam gave an evil smirk.

"You know, this situation is a double edged sword. You make me look bad, and I make you look worse." Carly threatened. Sam considered what she said for a moment before popping her finger out of her nose.

"Ok, ok!" She held up her hands in defeat. "Nice threat though! You do sound like me." She smiled.

"Now I'll keep up your image if you keep up mine, alright? Do we have a deal?" Carly asked as she held out her hand.

"Deal." Sam responded as she placed her hand in Carly's. The two girls shook on it.

* * *

Spencer was in the kitchen standing by the stove holding the handle of a frying pan with a few strips of bacon sizzling in it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Piggie..." He said as he watched the strips hiss. "But you're just so yummy that I.." Spencer was cut off as a drop of hot grease spit out at him and landed on his arm. "YOWCH! Stupid bacon!" He yelled at the inanimate food. "I'm happy I'm eating you now.." he mumbled in anger as he finished cooking it. That's when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around and saw Carly and Sam approach the kitchen slowly. "Hey girls." He smiled at them. "Got some bacon for you!"

"Just as we planned." Carly whispered to Sam, then looked back at her brother. "Momma does love the bacon!" Carly exclaimed loudly as she rubbed her hands together and grabbed a seat at the kitchen table.

_'Not bad.'_ Sam thought. "Cool, thanks Spencer!" Sam responded kindly while taking a seat across from Carly. Spencer walked over to the table with a plate of food in each hand.

"One for you Carls..." He said as he put a plate in front of Sam with the standard toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon on it. "...annnd one for you Sam!" He placed another plate in front of Carly which also had toast,eggs, and bacon on it, but in a much larger portion size. "Enjoy!" Spencer said with a smile as he took a hand towel off his shoulder and wiped his hands as he walked back to the kitchen counter to wash up.

"Oh.." Carly looked down at the amount of food on her plate. It was practically mountainous. No way she could eat all of that. She looked across the table and saw Sam looking down at her plate, obviously depressed by the lack of food on it. Carly decided it would be alright of them to switch plates while Spencer wasn't looking. Just as she was about to make her move, Spencer cut in between the girls and sat down with his own plate.

"Yum! Breakfast food!" He said happily as he snapped out a napkin and placed it in his shirt collar like a bib. He looked over at Carly and then over at Sam. "C'mon guys, dig in!"

"Uh right.." Carly said as she picked up a fork and stuck it into the scrambled eggs. She took a bite. "Mmmm, that's good!" She said.

"Thanks Sam! I knew you'd like it!" Spencer replied. He looked over to Carly. "How is it?"

"It's good." Sam smiled at him as she took another bite of the eggs.

"Yay!" Spencer smiled and started to eat his food.

_'Oh my god. this is delicious!'_ Carly thought to herself as she ate. For some reason the food tasted 20x better than normal today. She had already finished her eggs, toast, and was halfway though her bacon. She glanced over at Spencer and Sam and saw that they were still on their eggs. They hadn't even touched the toast or the bacon yet. _'Weird.'_ Carly remarked as she continued to eat her amazing breakfast.

_'Hmm...' _Sam thought as she put another forkful of eggs into her mouth. The food tasted really good, but she could already feel herself starting to get full. She wasn't even sure if she could make it to the bacon. She sighed as she finished her eggs and picked up a piece of toast to chomp on. Spencer looked over at her.

"Something wrong Carly?" He asked. Sam looked up at him.

"What? Oh no I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" She responded.

"Well I dunno, you look a bit depressed. And you girls have been silent this whole time." He stated as he looked over at Sam.

"Sorry!" Carly joined the conversation. "I was just lost in this food. It's so good!" She picked up her last piece of bacon and shoved it in her mouth.

"Haha, I figured you would be quiet Sam. I know how you like your food." Spencer chuckled. He then looked back at Carly. "And you're sure you're alright Carls?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry.." Sam replied looking at her plate of food that was mocking her. It was true. She really wasn't hungry anymore. She had made a considerable dent in the plate, but not enough to be a good representation of Samantha Puckett's dining habits.

"No worries! You can just toss the rest in the trash and put the plate in the sink then." Spencer responded.

"No!" Carly yelled out. Spencer and Sam looked shocked at this outburst. "Uh why waste good food? I'll take it!" Carly reached over the table and grabbed the plate from Sam and started to eat what was left. _'Why is this food so yummy?' _Carly thought as she continued to eat more.

"Food's never wasted with you around Sam." Spencer smiled and started to finish up his own plate.

_'This bites..' _Sam sighed as she watched Carly and Spencer continue eating. She waited excruciatingly through this torture until they were both done.

"That hits the spot!" Spencer let his fork hit his plate with a clank as he sat back and stretched. He then removed the napkin from his collar and wiped his mouth as he got up. "Here, I'll take your plates." Spencer held out his hand.

"Thanks." Carly said as she put the two plates on top of each other and handed them to her brother. _'Wow. I ate two platefuls of food. And I was worrying about finishing just the first one..' _She thought to herself as she watched Spencer walk away with the stack of plates. She then looked over at Sam who had been sitting at the table with her head propped up in her hands. She was staring down at the table with a blank yet defeated gaze.

"Hey, Sam." Carly whispered. Sam snapped out of it and looked up.

"_Are_ you ok?" She re asked Spencer's question.

"Yeah.. I'm just a bit well...sad."

"Huh? Why?" Carly asked.

"That breakfast was so depressing! I got full before I could get to my usual second and third servings!" Sam whispered back.

"Oh.." Carly responded. She didn't feel the same way. She thought the breakfast was downright amazing and felt like she was in heaven. Carly was about to say something until Spencer turned around from the sink.

"Hey you guys better get ready for school. You don't wanna be late."

"S-s-school?" The two girls said together. They both paled.

* * *

Another chapter done! And I just wanted to apologize once more for the chapters being short. I just feel like I can get more to you guys if I keep them short yet informative. I have more fun writing them this way. It may not look it, but each chapter takes like three nonstop hours to write. I know if I made the chapters longer, I would probably update my story less, (like once a month) because I'd rather not work on one chapter for hours and hours and hours. I like writing in this time frame and keeping you guys updated every week or so! I know I get really excited when I see a new chapter email in my inbox from a fanfiction story I love. I just want to spread the love. =) Hope you understand! Also, please review to tell me how the story's going! The reviews really make me happy!


	6. Getting Ready

**Well today was my last day of school! Yay! But I have a final to take tomorrow. Boo!**

**Still, I decided to celebrate with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"S-s-school?!" The two girls yelled simultaneously. Spencer looked at them confused.

"Uh yeah. You know, the big building with the desks, and the teachers, and the um, books and stuff..." Spencer slowly trailed off then looked at his watch. "Guys, c'mon! Stop this silly nonsense! Like I told you before, you're gonna be late! Now get ready!"

"But I-" Carly started to say.

"No buts Sam!" Spencer held a finger up. "You two need to get going. Now shoo!"

"We can't! I mean-" Sam was also cut off by Spencer.

"I said shoo! No backtalk little sis. Now let me clean up the kitchen. You two go and get dressed." Spencer put his hands on the girls backs and basically pushed them out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I'll have the car ready for you guys when you come down." And with that he turned around and resumed his work cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

"We can't go to school!" Sam frantically whispered to Carly.

"We're gonna have to!" Carly responded.

"Can't we just cut class?"

"No!"

"Can I just cut class?" Sam offered with a halfhearted smile knowing the answer.

"NO! You're in my body. If you cut, I'M the one who gets detention."

"Sounds good. See ya!" Sam started to walk away but Carly grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't! We're both going to school and that's final!" Carly crossed her arms.

"Fine." Sam pouted.

"Now let's go upstairs and get changed. We'll figure things out afterward."

"Alright." The two girls made their way up the steps and to Carly's room.

* * *

"I'll pick out the clothes for you and you pick out the clothes for me, fair enough?" Carly asked Sam as they walked through her bedroom and to her dresser.

"Sure." Sam replied as she watched Carly open the top drawer and start rummaging through it.

"Here." Carly turned around and handed Sam a few articles of clothing. "How's this? This is what I would of worn today." Sam took the clothing and looked it over.

"Looks fine to me."

"Alright, good. Now you find something for me to wear." Carly backed away from her dresser to let Sam take a look. She watched as Sam completely ignored the top drawer, and went straight to the bottom one. "Um, what are you doin-?" Before Carly could finish her question, Sam pulled out a complete outfit which had already been put together.

"Here, wear this." Sam offered the clothing to Carly. She took it and looked at it.

"These aren't mine.." Carly slowly stated as she fingered through the clothes.

"Yeah I know, they're mine." Sam casually responded. Carly looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You keep an outfit in my dresser?"

"Yup." Sam smiled.

"Since when?!" Carly asked, caught off guard about this.

"I dunno. I put that in there a while ago. I hang out here so much I figured I might need a backup outfit. And look! I was right." Sam nudged Carly.

"Wow Sam, why don't you just move in here?" Carly asked jokingly.

"Nah can't. The measurements wouldn't fit my bed AND my fridge." Sam responded.

"You intend to put a fridge up here?"

"Yeah why not? It'd be a nice upgrade from the mini fridge." Sam replied.

"Mini fridge?" Carly asked. She watched Sam walk over to her closet, open it, and pull a blanket away from the back. Carly walked closer to get a better look. Sure enough there was a small mini fridge set up in the back of her closet. "You put a MINI FRIDGE in my room?" Carly asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Sam opened up the small fridge and pulled out a soda. "Peppy cola?" She offered.

"No....I'm good." Carly said with suspicion. Sam shrugged and put the soda back in the fridge and closed it.

"What else have you done to my room?" Carly asked.

"Well there's the microwave and the-"

"You know what, I don't even want to hear about it right now!" Carly put her hands up, knowing their time was short before they had to go to school. "Just one question."

"Shoot." Sam replied.

"No animals?" Carly pointed an accusing finger at her friend.

"No animals." Sam confirmed. "Well except that one snake that got loose.." She stopped as she noticed the horrified look on Carly's face. "....kidding!"

"I don't even know my own room anymore!" Carly exclaimed as she grabbed her set of clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door with a click.

"It's not so bad! Now that you know about the mini fridge I can move it out of hiding!" Sam yelled through the door to her friend.

_'The mini fridge is kind of cool.'_ Carly admitted to herself as she changed out of her pajamas and into the clothes Sam chose for her. Once she was done she opened the bathroom door to let Sam change. She walked out and saw her friend sitting on the bed eating a steaming pop tart.

"Where'd you get the pop tart?" Carly asked.

"The toaster." Sam's muffled voice replied. Carly sighed. She was going to have to give her room an inspection and find all the nutty things her nutty friend hid in it.

"It's your turn to change." Carly stated as she watched Sam gulp down another bite of her pop tart.

"Alright. Here." Sam handed Carly the pop tart. "It wasn't that good anyways." She then grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. As the door shut, Carly eyed the steaming pastry treat in her hand.

"You smell so good.." Carly said softly to it. She took a bite, and then another. Soon her hand was empty. "Wow, and I just had breakfast too..." Carly murmured to herself as Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm changed." Sam stated.

"Good, now we just need to brush our hair." Carly replied, looking over at her mirror, noticing they both had bed heads. She walked over to a vanity table and grabbed a blue hairbrush.

"While you do that I'm going to brush my teeth." Sam responded.

"Let me guess, you have your own toothbrush in there?" Carly responded flatly.

"Of course!" Sam smirked back before she disappeared into the bathroom. Carly then thought of something.

"Wait!" She yelled. Sam poked her head back out.

"What?"

"You should use my toothbrush." Carly replied.

"Why? Gross!" Sam grimaced.

"Technically you have my mouth, so..."

"Oh, yeah.." Sam trailed off. "...still kind of gross."

"I know, but just do it."

"Kay." Sam's head disappeared into the bathroom once again.

_'This is going to be really weird..'_ Carly thought to herself as she realized the toothbrush was only a small part of the day that they would have to be dealing with. She sighed as she put the hairbrush to her hair to start brushing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was standing in the bathroom, looking at the toothbrush holder. In it laid Carly's purple toothbrush. She made a disgusted face as she picked it up.

_'Like Carly said, I have her mouth, so it's technically not completely revolting.'_ She thought to herself as she picked up the toothpaste and squirted some out on the bristles of the toothbrush. _'Alright, you can do this.'_ Sam looked into the mirror and saw Carly's face staring back at her with a look of reluctance as she held the toothbrush to her mouth. _'I borrow Carly's stuff all the time...'_ Sam thought as she shut her eyes and shoved the toothbrush into her mouth. She then brushed furiously at lightning speed. Within five seconds she spit out the toothpaste into the sink and washed it down the drain. "Done!" She exclaimed as she threw the toothbrush back into it's holder. "Now all I need to do is--" Before Sam could finish her sentence she heard a loud CRACK come from Carly's bedroom, followed by a muffled "Dangit!". She ran out of the bathroom to see what was going on.

* * *

"What happened?" Sam asked, standing in the doorway. She watched as Carly turned around with half a hairbrush in her hand and the other half stuck in her hair.

"Your hair ate my hairbrush!" Carly exclaimed. Sam stifled a laugh as she walked over to her friend.

"What the heck did you do?" She chuckled.

"Me? It's your rat's nest of hair! I tried to pull the hairbrush through it and it snapped!" Carly explained. Sam just looked at her with a big smile on her face, her lips twitching. "Don't you laugh at me!" Carly pointed the hairbrush handle at her angrily.

"Ok fine, fine!" Sam put her hands up in defense. "Here, let me get that for you." She walked over and grabbed the part of the hairbrush that was caught in Carly's hair. "You have to do it like this." Sam slowly wiggled the hairbrush until it was free.

"Your hair is impossible to brush!" Carly looked in the mirror and fingered the messy blond curls.

"Not impossible, just a bit different than yours." Sam stated matter of factly. "Let me do it." Sam grabbed a seat and had Carly sit down in it, facing towards the mirror. "You just have to brush slower." She took the piece of the hairbrush and started to go through the curly hair slowly and painlessly. Carly watched as her blond horror of a head became much more tame and started to look normal. "There, all done." Sam backed away from Carly as she stood up.

"Wow." Carly said as she looked at her hair in the mirror. "Nice job." She responded as she examined how well Sam did on her hair.

"Thanks." Sam responded as she started to pull the hairbrush through her own brunette hair. _'Holy cheese! Carly's hair is so easy to brush!'_ Sam thought as she finished within three seconds. _'And her hair looks just as good as mine.'_ A spark of jealousy went through her but quickly dissipated as she saw the clock. "As much as I hate to say this, we should really get going!"

"Alright, let me just brush my teeth now." Carly responded as she walked to the bathroom and disappeared through the doorway.

"Have fun. It's definitely an interesting experience. Though you might want to pull that chunk of ham out of the bristles before you brush." Sam replied.

"Nasty!" Carly's muffled voice could be heard from the bathroom. Sam gave a small laugh and and sat on the bed, waiting until Carly finished. Once her friend emerged from the bathroom, she stood up.

"Ready?" Carly asked as she walked over to Sam.

"No."

"Me neither. Let's go." The two girls walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Just some small conversation in this chapter. =) I know I'm keeping you guys in suspense for the school chapters, but I really like writing out these small scenes too! They're really fun to write! Don't get too angry with me! xP Next chapter: Freddie!**


	7. Freaking Out Freddie

**Hi guys! New chapter! But before we start, I wanted to clarify some things that my reviewers pointed out! This story doesn't have any shipping in it! No Seddie,Creddie, or Cam. It's centered around Carly and Sam's friendship. Nothing more. Of course I realize how that may depress some people, but that doesn't mean you have to read character interactions as they are. I'm writing them with the intent of friendship, but I'm pretty sure you Seddies,Creddies, and Cams can find ways to put your own shipping views in my story as I will have the characters interact nicely (and not so nicely lol) with each other. So, feel free to enjoy the story with whichever ship you like. I'm not writing it with any ship in mind so my story is free for you guys to interpret! Everyone can be happy!** **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Carly and Sam made their way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Alright, here are our backpacks." Carly walked over picked them off the floor by the front door and held them up. "So I'm taking yours today, and you're taking mine." She said as she handed Sam hers.

"Neat!" Sam exclaimed as she grabbed the bag and started to rummage through it like a dog digging for a bone.

"Hey stop that!"

"Why? It's mine for the day. I need to familiarize myself with the kind of goodies in here." Sam smiled, and continued to look through the various items. Her smile faded quickly though. "There's just books,pencils, paper and school junk in here!" She replied. Carly rolled her eyes.

"What in the world did you think was going to be in there?!"

"I dunno. Something cool?" Sam responded, her excitement deflated. Carly laughed.

"Well I guess I should check out yours huh?" Carly looked at Sam who had already tossed the backpack aside and slumped down on the couch with her feet on the table.

"Go for it." She responded without a care in the world. Carly unzipped the red plaid backpack and felt around inside it. She felt the crinkling of random packaging, but that was about it. She poked her head inside.

"Sam, there's no books in here!" Carly said in disbelief.

"Of course not. Where would I have the room to put my fat cakes if there were nasty old books in the way?" Sam asked as if her argument held any kind of value.

"Wow Sam..." Carly just shook her head.

"Hey, at least you've got a lighter load then I do!" She exclaimed as she picked up Carly's backpack then let go of it in the air. The bag fell to the floor with a hard thump.

"What are you talking about? Your bag is just as heavy!" Carly exclaimed as she too held up Sam's backpack and let it drop to the floor. It fell with an equally loud thump.

"Huh?" Sam got up off the couch and picked up her backpack. She felt around in it and came across something hard and heavy. She pulled it out. It was a package of fat cakes that were an unusually green color instead of the bright pink hue they normally had.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Carly covered her mouth with her hands to avoid getting sick.

"Ah, so this is the source of the weight. I knew there was no way there could be a text book in my bookbag." Sam stated triumphantly, completely unfazed by the rotting fat cakes in her hand.

"Get rid of those!!!!" Carly yelled.

"I will.." Sam replied slowly. "But c'mon, look at how cool these things are! They're like paperweights." She explained as she ripped off the top of the package and pulled one out.

"Sam..." Carly warned slowly.

"Hah! This thing is even furry!" Sam laughed as she threw it up and down, catching it like a ball.

"I'm warning you..." Carly continued.

"You know, I wonder if.." Sam started to put the fossilized pastry towards her mouth.

"THAT'S IT! NO WAY YOU'RE PUTTING THAT DEATH BALL IN MY STOMACH!" Carly ran over to her friend and yanked the hard fat cake out of her hand. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" She ran over to the garbage can and dropped it in. A sickeningly loud clank was heard as it hit the bottom. She then turned around towards Sam. "Throw out the rest." Carly stated firmly.

"Fine." Sam rolled her eyes as she tossed the package into the garbage, earning another loud clank. "You're no fun."

"You're going to kill yourself one day." Carly sighed.

"Well at least I'd die as I lived. Full and happy." Sam retorted. Carly shook off the disgust from the situation and walked back over to Sam's backpack on the floor and picked it up.

"Wow, it really is light now." She held it up and down with one arm.

"See? Like I said, you've got the easier load today." Sam smirked. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"It's me Freddie. Can I come in?" The girls sat in dead silence.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"Uh we just gotta act like each other!"

"But I don't want to be nice to him!"

"You're just going to have to." Carly responded.

"Guys?" Freddie's voice asked from behind the door. "Helloooo?"

"I'm coming!" Carly ran over to the door and unlatched it. When she opened it Freddie flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um nothing. I thought you were going to smack me or something." Freddie responded with a small but cautious laugh. "I expected Carly or Spencer to open the door." He walked in and closed the door behind him.

_'But I did answer the door! And why would I smack-? Oh yeah. I'm Sam.'_ Carly thought to herself.

"Hey Carly." He smiled towards Sam.

"Hi." She responded, careful not to say Fredweirdo or anything like that.

"So you guys ready for school?" He asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Yes." Carly responded.

"Huh?" Freddie asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're always ready for school Carly and Sam's well, never ready."

"Oh I meant I'm ready, yup. No problems here." Sam quickly stated.

"And I'm not! What's on TV, eheheh.." Carly laughed half heartedly as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Uh..." Freddie was about to respond but the elevator came up with a click. The three friends looked over and saw it open to reveal Spencer.

"Hi Freddie! I'm driving the girls to school today. Wanna catch a ride?"

"Sure!" Freddie responded.

"Cool! You guys ready?" Spencer asked.

"Uh I think we are.." Freddie responded slowly as he looked back over at Sam and Carly who just gave him a small awkward smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam picked up Carly's backpack with a grunt. _'Carrying textbooks is so not going to be fun.' _She thought to herself_._

"I'm coming." Carly clicked off the TV and put the remote down. She walked over and picked up Sam's backpack. With a small shiver she slung it over her shoulder._ 'I swear, if there's anything else rotting in there, I'm cremating it.'_

"Alright, and away we go!" Spencer smiled as they all got into the elevator.

* * *

The elevator opened up in the lobby and the gang stepped out. Lewbert was sitting behind his desk reading a book on anger management when he saw them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LOBBY SO EARLY?!!! NYAHHHHHHHH IT'S 7:23 AM IN THE MORNING." Lewbert yelled at them.

"We do have something called school!" Freddie yelled back in response.

"Yeah, you know that thing you most likely failed out of?" Sam sneered at the doorman. Freddie looked at her.

"Nice one Carly! He's going to need ice for that burn!" Freddie held up his hand for a high five. Sam returned it.

_'Ice for that burn? Haha, what?' _Sam thought to herself. Normally she'd insult Freddie for a statement like that, but he was technically being nice directly to her so she let him off the hook.

"NYYAAHAHAHAHHAHRRRGGGG!" Lewbert screamed as he threw his anger management book at the wall. He then grabbed his stool and walked into the back room and slammed it shut.

"Such an angry little man." Carly said.

"I know Sam. It's sad right? That book didn't even help!" Spencer replied. "Anyways, let's go. I parked the car right out by the curb."

* * *

Now outside, everyone made their way to Spencer's silver Volkswagen Beetle. As he opened the door and started to climb into the driver's seat he noticed that Sam was the one who got into the passenger's side and Carly and Freddie sat in the back. He was caught off guard as it was usually Carly who rode in front.

"So I guess you're riding up front today Sam?" Spencer looked over at her but she was unresponsive as she sat looking out the window with her chin in her hand. Carly was too busy worrying about school that she didn't notice her brother was talking to her. Especially since she hadn't perfected her response time to the new name she was going by today. Fortunately for Carly, Sam was paying attention and she slid forward from her position in her seat and kicked Carly in the elbow with the tip of her shoe.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Carly was kicked out of her thoughts, literally. She turned around and shot a glare at Sam.

"Spencer asked you a question!" Sam thumbed over to her brother in the front.

"Huh? What?" Carly looked over at Spencer.

"What's with you guys? Do you have a big test today or something? I just asked why you were sitting in the front. That's usually Carly's spot." Spencer looked as he saw Sam freeze for a second.

_'That's right. I didn't even notice that I got in the passenger's seat.' _Carly thought before answering. "Um yeah, I called shot gun today." She then looked in the right view mirror and saw that Freddie was sitting behind her. "Plus I get tired of sitting next to Fredward. One can only take so much dork?" Carly's sentence ended more like a question than an insult because she felt bad saying it to Freddie.

"Hey! I am not a dork!" Freddie's response came from behind her. He waited for Sam to retaliate with another insult which would start their daily bickering but she stayed quiet. Instead of getting deeper into the fight which she started, Carly looked in the rear view mirror to see Sam's approval of what she had said. Sam was sitting there with a huge grin on her face. She obviously enjoyed it. Meanwhile Freddie caught this exchange of looks between the two girls and nudged who he thought was Carly.

"Aren't you going to stick up for me?" Freddie asked her. Sam just looked at him.

"What?"

"Sam called me a dork and you're sitting there smiling!" Freddie exclaimed in disbelief that Carly would enjoy watching him get tortured.

"Oh....riiight." Sam murmured to herself. _'Watching Carly insult Freddie is great! But I guess I should stick up for the little nub if I'm going to play as Carly..' _She sighed. "Now uh Sam, you stop calling Freddie a dork. And Freddie, you stop being a dork. Alright?" Sam saw Carly shoot her a look of death from the front.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled in surprise. Both of his friends called him a dork! Sam was a given, but Carly was the nice one!

_'This is going to be harder than I thought...'_ Sam mentally thought as she knew Carly was angry with her. "Oh I'm just kidding Freddie. You're not a dork. You're an awesome tech wizard." Sam put her hands together and batted her eyelashes at him. Carly smacked a hand to her forehead in annoyance at Sam's portrayal of her.

"Uh, thanks?" Freddie responded. He slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, obviously confused and annoyed by what was going on. When he looked away, Sam turned towards her window and pretended to put a finger down her throat, nauseated by her sappy response to him.

_'I wonder what was in those eggs...' _Spencer thought to himself as he glanced at Sam sitting next to him and at Carly's reflection in the rear view mirror. Both girls looked pretty ticked off as they stared out of their windows. That's when the idea came to him. _'Of course! The fight they had! I didn't remember that until now. They must still be mad with each other from last night.' _Spencer smiled, finally understanding the girl's odd behavior.....or at least, he thought he understood it. He then glanced at Freddie's reflection in the mirror and noticed the poor boy was confused. _'I'll have to warn him about the girls.'_ Spencer chuckled in his mind. During the rest of the ride, everyone remained silent, which was probably for the best.

* * *

The gang finally pulled up into Ridgeway's parking lot. As the car came to a halt, Sam and Carly made their way out quickly. Both girls slammed their car doors, slung their backpacks over their shoulders, and walked away in a huff.

"You're welcome!" Spencer yelled out of his window.

"What is with those two?" Freddie asked him as he climbed out of the car and reached back in for his backpack.

"Aw don't mind them. They're just a bit cheesed off today because of some huge fight they had last night." Spencer explained.

"A fight?" Freddie asked as he walked over to Spencer's window.

"Yeah, something involving college. They were pretty mad so I didn't want to ask about it and bring it up again."

"Oh I see." He responded.

"But don't worry about it too much. Carly and Sam will probably make up by the end of the day. The only one you have to be concerned about right now is yourself." Spencer stated.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, whenever those two get in a fight, don't you always get caught in their crossfire? Especially at school?" Spencer asked as Freddie thought for a moment.

"Yeah that's true." He replied remembering the time the two girls had their huge five year anniversary fight in which he got a week of detention because they were the ones slamming the lockers.

"Freddie, are you coming?" Carly yelled from far away. The two girls had stopped walking and turned around to see that he was still back at the car with Spencer. From Freddie's point of view, it looked as though it was Sam who was calling for him.

"I'm scared." Freddie whispered to Spencer.

"Be strong, my friend..." Spencer reached out of his window and put a hand on Freddie's shoulder. "Be strong." Freddie turned around and looked at the girls. They still had so much anger on their faces. He swallowed a big gulp and took one step forward. He knew he was walking towards the wrath of Sam. Heck, even Carly had her own wrath today it seemed. That was when he turned on his heel and bolted the other way towards one of Ridgeway's side entrances.

"Bye!" He yelled as he waved to Spencer. "Like you said, I gotta take care of myself!" And with that he turned around and continued to run away. Spencer laughed as he shook his head. Those three really were a humorous sight. He took the car out of park and drove towards the road and left the school area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carly and Sam had just finished watching Freddie run off from a distance.

"I think we scared him." Sam stated.

"Ya think? Maybe if you didn't insult him he wouldn't of freaked." Carly spat back.

"Well yeah but I-"

"Don't even say you fixed it! You made me look like a sappy twelve year old. Tech wizard? And what the heck was with the eyelashes?!" Carly yelled in frustration.

"Ok fine! I blew it in the car ride! I'll try better at school to be like you!" Sam promised.

"You're darn right you will! Now let me act like you, bossy and aggressive!" Carly said as she grabbed Sam's ear and started to drag her towards the main steps.

"OW! Stop it! OW! OW! OW!" Sam complained as Carly finally pulled her towards the top of the steps and let go. "Yeesh." Sam muttered putting her hand to her ear. As she rubbed the soreness away, Gibby walked up to the two girls.

"Whoa Sam, you shouldn't do that to your best friend!" He said as he faced Carly. From his eyes it looked as though Sam had been dragging Carly up the steps by the ear. "Carly's the only one who puts up with you! You should treat her nicer!" Gibby stated to Carly.

"You're right. I should be less rude and obnoxious. Thank you Gibby!" Carly replied to him as she looked over and saw Sam slit her eyes in anger at her friend's indirect insult of herself.

"Well it was actually my fault." Sam cut in, pretending to be Carly. "Sam was just doing me a favor by getting me to school on time. Without her I'd never make the first bell. If it wasn't for Sam I'd probably never get to school. Then I'd fail and end up as the fry fryer at Burger Barn. I owe my life to her." Sam responded sweetly. Carly seethed knowing It was completely the other way around.

"Um you guys are nuts." Gibby said slowly as he backed away. Carly and Sam watched as he left and disappeared into the school building. The two girls then faced each other. They sighed.

"Truce?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Carly responded. They turned around and started to walk into the main doors of the school building. Both were already extremely tired and didn't want to face the challenge ahead of them.

* * *

**It seems as though Carly and Sam keep bickering eh? Hopefully this experience will teach them a thing or two about each other. =) As always, I love reviews! Especially the ones that tell me what they specifically like about this story! It helps me understand what my readers enjoy! So if you're reading, please take the time out to drop a review and make this story better. =D**


	8. Bad Morning

Carly and Sam pushed open the main doors of Ridgeway and walked in. They both stopped and took a quick scan of the building. It was a typical school morning. Kids were at their lockers chatting away with their friends, texting on their cell phones, or trying to get one last minute of studying in.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary." Carly turned towards Sam.

"Yeah....well except us." Sam responded as Carly sighed.

"Let's head to our lockers."

"K." The two girls started to walk down the hallway. They stayed quiet as they made their way through the crowd of noisy and restless children.

"We're almost there." Carly pointed out as they were rounding the corner.

"Good because I-" Sam was cut off as a brown haired boy flew past the corner and ran smack dab into her, forcing the two to fall down. Every kid in the hallway turned their attention to the crash.

"SAM!" Carly exclaimed as she ran over to help the two off the ground. She was about to ask if they were ok when she noticed that a bunch of people were looking at her oddly. "...Um yeah. That's my name! Sam! Hehe." She watched as they turned around and went back to what they were doing.

"Oh gee I'm sorry.." The boy spoke as Carly helped him off of Sam.

"What's the matter with you?!" Sam yelled at him. The boy got wide eyed. "Watch where you're going nub!"

"I'm sorry Carly!" He squeaked and ran away. The two girls watched as he ran past another corner and books and papers came flying out, signaling he hit another person.

"What a doof." Sam mumbled as Carly helped her get off the ground.

"You know, you could of been a bit nicer."

"What? Why?! He ran into me! Why should I have been nice to him?"

"I wouldn't of been so harsh with someone if it was an accident." Carly responded softly.

"Well that's fine for you, but not for me. If someone knocks me down, they deserve to get yelled at." Sam responded flatly.

"Good, I'll remember that when I'M knocked down, ok? Will you remember what to do when YOU'RE knocked down?" Carly looked at Sam.

"..oh right." She responded.

"You've got to be nicer to people if we want to make this work!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I'm really trying to remember, but it's hard! This whole thing is confusing! And usually when things get too confusing for me I just go to sleep." Sam explained as Carly laughed a bit, humored by her friend's solution to everything.. "...and I know I can't sleep right now, so I keep messing things up! I'll try better!"

"I know you're trying Sam, and I know it's hard. I even messed up."

"Huh? When?"

"When you guys fell down, I yelled out your name. I kind of made you look crazy. Sorry!" Carly looked as Sam smiled.

"That's ok, people think I'm crazy anyways." She laughed. "Lets get over to our lockers and figure things out for the day."

"Alright, sounds good." The girls rounded the corner and were at the top of the staircase. As they made their way down the steps, a teacher walked over to them. He was a tall and lanky man who was dressed in a brown suit. The thing that stood out the most was a red beret sitting on top of his brown tussled hair and slim sunglasses that sat upon his crooked nose. He looked like a wannabe movie director.

"Oh Carly! Carly! May I have a word with you?" The teacher waved down Carly, who had continued to walk by as if she hadn't heard him. The teacher saw Sam look at him and grab Carly by the shoulders to turn her around.

"Mr. Ruth wants you." Carly whispered to Sam.

"What? Oh great! I hate him" Sam sighed as she saw the flamboyant drama teacher walk up to her.

"Sam....be nice." Carly warned.

"Carly, I need to speak with you. It's about the drama production." He then stopped and looked at who he thought was Sam. "Ugh, hello Samantha. I need to have a word with Carly. Alone." His voice held a mark of disgust.

"Um ok." Carly stated slowly, noticing the teacher's rude behavior to her. Normally he was nice to her, but since she was Sam, she was getting the cold shoulder. Carly left and walked to her locker and watched Mr. Ruth and Sam talk from a distance. _'Oh I hope Sam doesn't mess this up.'_

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Sam asked, looking at Carly from the corner of her eye. She really wished he hadn't chased her away.

"Yes, it's about the scene background."

"The what?"

"You volunteered and helped paint the main background for our production." Mr. Ruth eyed her from over the top of his sunglasses.

"Oh um right!" Sam responded, vaguely remembering Carly telling her something about finishing that a while ago. "What about it?"

"Well we decided to switch from an ocean scene to a land scene. Apparently the ocean makes one of the actors seasick." Mr. Ruth stated as he pushed a hair out of his eye.

"So.....?" Sam continued, not sure what his point was.

"So....." He replied "....you're going to have to stay after school and help the drama crew repaint the background."

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me?!"

"Why Carly! Such an outburst! You knew what you had agreed to. Now I'll see you in the auditorium at 2:30."

"But--"

"2:30! Ciao!" Mr. Ruth turned around and sashayed away with one of his hands on his hips. Once he was gone, Carly ran over to Sam.

"What happened?!" Carly had saw Sam's look of horror and figured things went badly.

"Mr. Ruth wants me to paint some janky background for the drama play!"

"Huh? But I finished that a week ago.."

"Well apparently some fudgebag in the drama club gets seasick when he sees fake water! Now they're changing it to a land scene."

"Oh.."

"And you know what the worst part is? He wants me to stay after school and repaint it! That's even worse than detention! At least in detention I don't have to do stuff!"

"Well don't freak out! I'll come with you and help alright?" Carly put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Alright, thanks Carls." Sam responded, still miffed that she had to do work today.

"No problem. Now let's get our books." Carly and Sam walked over to their lockers. Both girls unlocked their lockers and looked at each other.

"This isn't right.." Sam said as she saw her own body opening Carly's locker. Even though the two girls knew what was up, it looked weird to everyone else to see Carly opening Sam's locker, and vice versa.

"Here." Carly took out a pen and walked over to Sam and pulled up her shirt sleeve. "This is my combination." She jotted down a few numbers on Sam's arm. "Just incase we need to get into each other's lockers during the day. Maybe this time you won't have to cut off my lock!" Carly looked at Sam who held a look of innocence.

"What? You locked my cell phone in there! I had to get it out someway!"

"How abut trying the combination?" Carly retorted. "I gave it to you the first day of school, and yet you still can't remember it!" Carly held up Sam's arm with the combo written on it.

"I'm not good with remembering things!" She stated in defense. "So do you want me to write down my combo on your arm?"

"Nah, I know yours by heart. Unlike you, I have a memory."

"Quiet Shay." Sam responded in mock anger.

"Oh c'mon." Carly rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled Sam towards her locker. "Now we have history class first with Mr. Slater."

"Don't remind me."

"That means you're going to need my history book." Carly pulled out a textbook covered in a red book sock. The word 'History' was written on it in big blue bubble letters. "Here you go." Carly handed Sam the book.

"So I guess you need my history book then?" Sam asked as Carly nodded. She walked over to her locker and started digging around. Carly watched as Sam tossed out various things behind her in her quest to find the hidden text book. Most of the garbage was empty fat cake wrappers, but she saw a few plastic forks and spoons drop out. Carly bent down and picked up a fork from the floor.

"What do you need this for?" She asked as Sam poked her head out of her locker, holding a book in her hands.

"To eat stuff with." Sam shrugged.

"At your locker?!"

"Yeah...I'm not going to eat beef stroganoff with my bare hands. That's just weird." Sam explained as she took the fork from Carly and tossed it back into her locker.

"You're weird Sam." Carly laughed and shook her head. "So you found your book?"

"Yup. Shocking right? I guess I didn't sell all of them." Sam opened her book and flipped through it. "Wonder what price this one goes for." She shut the book with a clamp and held it out to Carly. "Anyways, here ya go."

"Thanks." Carly took the book from her and looked at it. It was covered in a plain brown paper bag, and the word 'book' was written on it in black marker. She opened it up and saw mathematics with formulas and equations. "Um this is a math book." She then peeked inside Sam's locker and saw two other books covered in the same brown bag paper, all reading the title 'book'. "And how can you even tell your books apart?!" Carly asked as she eyed the identical books sitting in the pile of trash that was Sam's locker.

"Hey, a book is a book right? Who cares which one I bring?"

"I think the teachers would." Carly replied as she handed Sam back the math book.

"Actually they don't. You see, all you have to do is create the illusion that you have the right book. How do you think I got away with selling all those textbooks? Just act like you're reading them when they're talking and you'll be fine." Sam held out the book for Carly to take back.

"You know, if you put this much thought into your schoolwork than maybe you wouldn't have to figure out all these little tricks. Now can I please have your history book?"

"Hey, I do things my way, and you do things your way. Today, you're going to have to do them my way!" Sam handed Carly the book back. "You're taking math to history, no buts!"

"Fine." Carly sighed. She just knew she'd have detention by the end of the day.

* * *

**Just another small chapter with silly antics! =) Please don't forget to drop a review!**


	9. Carly In The Hot Seat

Carly looked at the math book in her hands and sighed. _'This is going to be one bad day.'_ She thought to herself as she leaned against the lockers. She let out a big yawn and looked down.

"Helllooo." Sam waved her hand in front of Carly's face. She jumped.

"Huh? What?"

"Dude, I asked if you could hand me your notebook."

"Oh you did? Sorry!" Carly responded as she pulled out her red history notebook from her locker and handed it to her friend.

"Thanks." Sam took the notebook. "Anyways, what's up? You looked like you were going to pass out a few seconds ago. You alright?" Sam's face showed a bit of concern which made Carly realize that her best friend does have the ability to act nice and could pull off being 'Carly'.....if she tried. That was the only tough part, getting Sam to 'try'.

"I'm just...tired." Carly covered her mouth and yawned. "Extremely tired. It's weird!"

"Yeah? Well I'm not, surprisingly! Usually I'm the morning zombie." Sam laughed for a second but then stopped when she realized Carly's eyelids were starting to go down. "Hey Carls!" Sam reached over and shook her friend's shoulder.

"Sorry, again! I keep spacing out! I don't know why." Carly shook her head to try and wake herself up. Sam stared at her for a moment and then snapped her fingers in realization.

"That's it!" She turned around and went back to her locker.

"What's it?" Carly asked, curiously as she peered over her friend's shoulder.

"This." Sam turned around holding an orange lollipop.

"Uh..."

"I always need one of these to start the day! Or five!" Sam smiled as Carly looked at the lollipop awkwardly.

"I don't think it's going to...."

"Oh just eat it!" Sam ripped the wrapper off it and shoved it into Carly's mouth.

"MMFFF!" Carly pulled it out and coughed a bit. "Geeze Sam! You could of choked me!"

"It has a stick. If you started to choke, you could of pulled it out."

"Not if the stick went down too!"

"Oh be quiet and eat your lollipop." Sam responded. Carly rolled her eyes.

"A lollipop isn't going to do anything."

"The sugar's going to kick you into gear. Now you finish that lollipop! I know my body better than you." Sam crossed her arms and looked at Carly.

"You're right." She finally admitted. "This is your body. I'm sorry, I'll eat your lollipop." Carly took a lick. "But you do know that just because the sugar gives you energy now, it causes a crash later."

"Duh, no chizz. Why do you think I use that method? The crash comes just in time for math class." Sam smiled, obviously proud of her skills in figuring stuff like this out.

"Sam...." There was a tone of disapproval in Carly's voice._ 'I'm not looking forward to that crash..' _Carly thought to herself as she continued eating the lollipop. But she knew she had to respect Sam's wishes if she wanted Sam to respect hers.

"Ugh, we have to get going." Sam muttered as she pulled her own notebook out of her locker and handed it to Carly.

"Let me guess, this isn't your history notebook?"

"Yeah it is."

"Really?" Carly was shocked. She flipped open the book and sure enough it said history on the front page. She then flipped to the next page and it said math. The next one said health, and so on. "Sam, do you use this notebook for everything?" Carly cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup. Less junk to carry." Sam replied. Carly shrugged.

"Fine, I can deal with that. At least I have your history notes with me." Carly flipped past the title pages to take a quick peek at the notes. Instead, she was met with a bunch of blank paper. "Are you kidding me?" She stated flatly.

"What?"

"Sam, the year's almost over! How do you not have ANY notes?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"Skill." She smiled.

"That's not what I'd call it!" Carly shouted. _'Wow, Sam's even lazier than I thought.'_ She thought to herself as she looked at the empty notebook. Just then the minute bell rang.

**"BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"**

"Alright, let's get going." Carly reached over and shut her own locker.

"Sure, one moment." Sam reached back into hers one last time, then closed it with a clank.

"What did you grab?"

"These." Sam held up a bunch of colorful lollipops.

"Oh c'mon!" Carly grabbed Sam by the hand and dragged her towards class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibby saw the two girls leave. He then walked around the corner to another set of lockers where Freddie was crouching down.

"Are they gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, they just left." Gibby replied.

"Thanks!" And with that Freddie got up and walked to his class leaving Gibby standing there in confusion.

"Um you're welcome." Gibby scratched his head. He knew something wasn't right with the iCarly gang but he just shrugged it off and walked to his class.

* * *

While making their way down the hallway, Carly and Sam dodged the unlucky kids running to their classes which were on the other side of the building. The two girls finally reached room 214, Mr. Slater's history class. As they walked in with a few other students, the teacher greeted them by the door.

"Hello Charles."

"Teacher dude." Charles pointed at him before taking his seat.

"Good day Emily."

"You too Mr. Slater!" Emily smiled as she took her seat.

"Nice to see you Carly."

"Um yeah." Sam replied, not used to kind welcomes from teachers. As Carly walked in the doorway behind Sam, the last bell rang.

**"BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"**

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT YOU'RE LATE!" Mr. Slater turned towards her angrily with his arms crossed.

"What?!" Carly exclaimed. "I was right behind--"

"NO EXCUSES!"

"But I--"

"And is that a _lollipop_ in your mouth?" Mr. Slater pointed towards the candy dangling from her lips.

"Yes." Carly replied, feeling quite small right about now.

"No food is to be eaten in my classroom! Spit it out. NOW."

"Ok!" Carly ran over to a garbage can and threw it in.

"That's better, now take your seat!"

"Yes sir." Carly ran over to her desk and sat right next to Sam.

"Do you think you are being funny Samantha?"

"No sir." Carly could feel her voice quivering. _'What now?' _She thought as she knew all eyes in the room were on her. Meanwhile Sam was watching this whole thing angrily.

_'C'mon Carly, stick up for yourself....er myself!' _She thought to herself as she clenched her fists.

"Then I suggest you fix the problem." Mr. Slater growled to Carly.

"Uh, what problem?" She replied as a few kids snickered in the back.

"You're on thin ice with me..." He warned.

_'What is he talking about?'_ Carly gulped and looked over at her best friend for help. Sam just shrugged, not knowing what the problem was either. Carly watched as Sam tilted her head towards the teacher and punched a fist into her hand. Carly shook her head 'no' to her friend. Sam just slumped down in her seat, knowing Carly chickened out from defending herself. _'I'm sorry.'_ Carly thought to her, seeing her disappointment. That was when she finally realized the problem. They were in the wrong seats. Sam was technically sitting in her own, but it was Carly who the teacher saw in Sam's seat.

"Oh um Carly, we seem to be sitting in the wrong seats." Carly stated loudly to Sam who sat up and looked at her with a questioning face before she realized what was up.

"Ohhh....." Sam understood.

"Can you two girls get in your proper seats so we can begin class?" Mr. Slater looked at the two best friends as they quickly grabbed their things and switched seats. "Children, you can all thank Ms. Puckett for wasting your precious class time."

"Thanks!" The class responded genuinely. They were appreciative of the time wasting and Mr. Slater could hear it in their voices.

"Why do I bother?" He groaned to himself as he turned around towards the white board and started to write down the lesson for the day.

Meanwhile, Carly sat at Sam's desk, quiet and deep in thought. _'What was up with that? Mr. Slater bit my head off and I didn't even do anything that bad. Well...ok he bit Sam's head off but still! Neither I nor Sam did anything to deserve that! He made me feel horrible!' _As Carly sat there, Sam tossed a note to her. It hit her on the head and fell onto the desk. Carly was shaken out of her thoughts and glanced at the crumpled up note laying on her desk. She then looked over and saw Sam motioning for her to open it. Carly picked it up and opened the piece of paper. It was covered in Sam's messy handwriting. She started to read it.

**Hey C,**

**I didn't want to talk because it's too quiet in here right now and he'll catch us whispering. Anyways, dude, ya gotta defend yourself! I wouldn't of taken that crap from Mr. Hater. Why'd you give in so easily? You should of at least insulted him three times throughout that conversation. Yes, I counted. Man, you have to work at your sass, Sassmaster!**

Carly finished reading and looked over at Sam who shrugged. Carly then picked up a pen and started to write down a response.

**I'm not used to defending myself from TEACHERS. But really, that was brutal! I did nothing wrong! Well ok, the lollipop wasn't allowed, but still...Anyways, I'm sorry I got you in trouble Sam. I didn't mean it. =(**

Carly looked around to see if the coast was clear, and then tossed the note back to Sam. She watched as Sam read it.

_'Ugh, Carls, you don't understand!'_ Sam thought as she scribbled down another message and tossed it back. Carly caught it and read the response.

**I don't care about getting in trouble, I always get in trouble. So no worries bout that! It's just, you chickened out! If you want to be me you're going to have to stand up for yourself! None of this yes sir/no sir junk. And don't worry if you get sent to the principal's office. Mr. Franklin expects me to show up daily.**

Carly thought for a moment, before continuing to write down another message. When she finished, she once again threw the paper back towards her friend. Sam opened it and started to read.

**But Sam, something about this was wrong. It feels as if the teacher yelled at me --technically you-- for no reason. You shouldn't have to think up insults for teachers because they shouldn't treat you this way! It's not right. I never really noticed until now. You always make the fights look humorous and stuff....but you shouldn't have to deal with this especially when you didn't do anything wrong.  
**

Carly watched as Sam read her latest note. She saw her sigh, then write down something quickly and toss it back. Carly caught it and looked at the message. Her heart felt heavy as she read Sam's words.

**I always do something wrong.  
**

**

* * *

**

So how's that for an ending statement? Anyways, I wanted to get another chapter up before tomorrow! I have to attend my graduation! =) Four miserable years of high school done, whoo hoo! As always, I love getting reviews! Please leave them if you're reading!


	10. Carly Shay, The Class Clown?

**Just wanted to give a shout out to TheWerePuppy, Invader Johnny, Lita Rocks LbC, and FlyingFerret! You guys are great reviewers and I appreciate your comments! You're all awesome! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

Carly held the crumpled up piece of notebook paper in her hand. What started off as an innocent conversation of notes between two friends during school hours turned into something way different. She read the message once more:

**I always do something wrong.**

Something about those words caught her off guard. Normally when she read Sam's messages in school, she could see the humor in it. This time she couldn't. Carly turned around to ask Sam what she had meant and was met with an empty chair.

_'What? Where'd Sam go?!' _Carly was stunned to see her friend missing. She quickly looked to the front of the class to see that Sam was standing at the whiteboard with a marker enclosed in her hand. The teacher was standing next to her, waiting for her to write something. Apparently Carly was so engrossed in figuring out the note, that she hadn't heard Sam get called up to answer a question.

"Now Carly, can you write down the definitions of the words I've written on the board?" Mr. Slater asked as Sam pulled at the collar of her shirt.

_'Oy, why'd he have to pick on me--er Carly?'_ Sam thought as she looked over the various words written down in blue marker on the whiteboard.

**Speakeasy**

**Bootleg**

**Flapper**

**Prohibition**

**The Great Depression**

_'Ugh, I can't do this!'_ Sam thought angrily as she read. _'Are these even history words? What in the world is a flapper?'_ She put her marker to the board and turned around to look at her friend, in hopes she could give her some sort of clue. When Carly realized this, she held up two fingers with one hand, then made a zero with her other hand.

_'What? A two, and an O? The heck?'_ Sam thought, trying to read her best friend's clue.

"Carly, we're waiting." Mr. Slater stated as Sam turned back towards him.

"Oh, right, heh, sorry." Sam gulped and decided to try her best, for Carly's sake. Her eyes skimmed the words until she fell upon bootleg. _'Alright, Carls, Freddork, and I had to help those cops catch that bootleg dude even though he technically wasn't bootlegging. So a bootleg is...' _Sam started to write down the definition.

**Bootleg- An illegal copy of a movie that is...**

_'No! Sam, that's not right!'_ Carly slapped her forehead. She knew Sam was actually trying, but it was still wrong. _'I've got to help her out..'_ Carly thought as she grabbed a pen and wrote down the definitions on a scrap piece of paper in lightning speed. When she finished she realized Sam had finished with bootleg and was now looking to find another definition to butcher. _'I can't throw this piece of paper at her, Mr. Slater will see.'_ Carly quickly noted. _'I have to get this to her somehow.'_ She thought as she raised her hand. Mr. Slater noticed this and sighed.

"Yes, Samantha?" He asked.

"May I blow my nose?"

"If you must." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Carly replied. _'Skunkbag..'_ She thought. Slowly she got up and hid the small piece of paper in her hand. By now, Sam had turned around and watched as Carly got up and walked past her. Sam, being a master at the art of deception, realized her friend was up to something. Her thoughts were confirmed when Carly discreetly pressed the small piece of paper into her hand as she walked by. Mr. Slater didn't notice this and stepped away from his desk as he let Carly get by to use a tissue. After faking a honk into one, she threw it into the garbage can and walked back to her seat.

_'Nice one Carly!'_ Sam thought happily as she looked at the small piece of paper in her hand. She erased her definition for bootleg and started to write down the correct one.

Meanwhile, Carly sat back in her seat, extremely relieved that all went well. That was, until a girl named Lily leaned forward in her seat and tapped Carly on the back.

"Hey Sam! What was on that note you gave Carly just now?" She asked loudly as she let a gum bubble pop obnoxiously.

"Lily!" Carly exclaimed quietly as Mr. Slater perked up.

"What was that now?" He asked as he walked over to who he thought was Sam.

_'Great, loud Lily strikes again.'_ Carly thought to herself as she saw Mr. Slater walk over to her.

"What's this about a note Samantha?" He eyed Carly questionably.

"Um what note?" Carly shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"CHA! You know, the one you just gave to Carly when you got up!" Lily playfully shoved Carly by the shoulder, unaware that she was getting her in trouble.

"Lily, would you shut up?" Carly whispered angrily. The girl was getting on her last nerve.

"Is this true?" Mr. Slater stared down Carly.

"No. I have no idea what she's.."

"It was cool!" Lily cut her off. "They did this secret exchange like in a James Bond movie!"

_'Lily! Just shut the heck up! Man, what I wouldn't give to....'_ Carly then realized something._ 'I'm sick of being nice! And even Sam wants me to act out, so you know what? No holding back...'_

"...Like I wonder what was on that note?" Lily thought out loud.

"Man you're stupid!" Carly yelled to her. "Don't you understand what shut up means? Sheesh!" The classroom became dead silent.

"Gee, like where'd that come from?" Lily asked as she twirled a piece of hair in her fingers and sat back in her seat. Carly felt like punching her in the face but wouldn't go to that extent, even for Sam's image.

"That's enough!" Mr. Slater yelled out. "Samantha, if you think it's funny to try and pass notes to your friend DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF MY CLASSROOM then you can do the assignment on the board!" He pointed angrily to the whiteboard where Sam was just standing there in awe, watching Carly apparently dish it out to the classroom airhead. "Carly, you may be seated."

"Uh ok." Sam put down the marker and walked back towards her seat. As Carly passed her, Sam whispered in her ear quickly. "Hey, just write any stupid thing up there. They don't deserve the right definitions."

_'You know, I think I will.' _Carly thought to herself as she picked up the marker. This whole situation had her furious with Lily and Mr. Slater, that she didn't even care if she did anything bad right now. She looked at the words and started to write down her definitions. Meanwhile Mr. Slater walked over and faced the front of the class.

"Now let this be a reminder to you all. If you're caught passing notes, there will be consequences."

"Next time we won't be caught." Sam muttered to herself, glaring at Lily. What she wouldn't give right now to beat her up, but she was Carly so she had to let it go.

"Alright, I'm done." Carly said proudly as she turned around to face the class.

"Very well then Samantha, let's see how well you botched this up." Mr. Slater stated gruffly as he turned around, expecting to see a bunch of failed attempts on the white board. He wasn't expecting what he saw though.

**Speakeasy- Something loudmouth Lily can't do!**

**Bootleg- Leg with a boot on it. Duh.**

**Flapper- Mr. Slater's lips when he's yelling.**

**Prohibition- I dunno. Don't bears do that when it's time for winter?**

**The Great Depression- This class!**

Carly watched as the class read the board and started to giggle and laugh. She even saw Sam start to crack up.

_'Those are hilarious Carly! Didn't know you had it in you!' _Sam congratulated her friend's misbehavior.

"GRAB YOUR THINGS AND REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" Mr. Slater's face became red in anger. Carly's pride started to falter.

_'Crap!' _She thought. She had never been sent to the prinicipal's office for something like this before, and didn't know what to expect. Quietly she walked over to her desk. Along the way she got various high fives and comments like 'way to go Sam' from her classmates. Even though Carly was nervous about leaving, the amount of support from the classroom felt...good. She finally got to her own desk and started to grab her backpack.

"Dude, don't freak about about the principal." Sam whispered to her. Carly looked back at her.

"How'd you know I was freaking?"

"Well after he yelled at you, you looked like you were going to puke. Don't worry about it. You know Principal Franklin. He's a nice guy. One of the few in this school. Just explain what happened and take whatever punishment he gives. I'll deal with it later." Sam advised her.

"Ok." Carly agreed. She slung her backpack over her shoulder. _'Weird. Sam hates all teachers, but the principal she gives an A-OK to.'_

"Oh, and you can just walk straight into his office. He won't be surprised to see me. As I've said before, I always do something bad to get sent there!" Sam laughed. "I'm just surprised you actually got me sent there first period! That's a record Carly Shay!" Carly turned back towards her.

_'That's right! I wanted to talk to Sam about what she wrote in that note!'_ Carly glanced at her friend with a look of confusion on her face. This time Sam said the statement in fun, that much Carly could tell. _'But this was the second time she's said something like that today.' _Carly's brow furrowed in thought.

"Samantha, stop dawdling!" Mr. Slater stood by the phone, dialing the main office to notify them of their visitor.

"I'm going!" Carly quickly assured him as she walked over to the door. _'Sorry. I'll have to talk to you later..' _Carly thought as she looked at her best friend once more. Sam gave her a thumbs up of confidence and smiled. Carly gave her a thumbs up back, wondering what was she was really thinking.

"AND BY THE WAY, PROHIBITION AND HIBERNATION ARE TOTALLY DIFFERENT!" Mr. Slater yelled out as she disappeared.

* * *

**Seems like Carly enjoyed being the bad girl for once eh? (Well except for the whole punishment thing!) Also, she's starting to notice things about her best friend. Future chapters are going to start being eye openers for the two girls!**

**Anyways, hope you liked this one! I love writing out the silly stuff, but there's going to be some dramatic stuff too! I'm trying to balance them out.**

**(PS-Can anyone guess what Carly's hint to Sam meant when she was at the whiteboard?)**


	11. Principal Franklin

Carly sighed as she walked down the empty school hallway. She let her hand graze over the various lockers as she passed, hitting each with a small clank. _'Oh man, the principal's office! I can't believe I did that.'_ Carly thought to herself, recalling the disastrous events of Mr. Slater's class. She looked to the end of the hallway and realized the main office was but a short turn away. _'Great.' _She muttered to herself. She continued along her way when she passed the teacher's lounge. She decided to glance in the small window while walking by, but her eyes settled on something which caused her to stop in her tracks. There in the corner of the room was a bright red snack machine. Inside there were numerous snacks and candies. Fat Cakes, Cheeze Its, Snickers, Trix, Kit Kats, Trail Mix, Lay's Potato Chips, M and Ms, anything you could think of that would be in there. At first Carly hadn't realized she stopped and was staring at the machine like some starving hobo until a bit of drool slipped from her mouth.

"Ugh, what the?" Carly reached up and wiped it off. "Are you kidding me?" She asked as she looked at the small wet spot on her arm. "NO WAY I could be hungry _again_." She stated in disbelief as her stomach protested her argument by gurgling loudly. "But I wasn't even hungry two minutes ago!" Her stomach once again let out a small growl. Carly held it for a second then looked around. No one was in the hallway. She then looked in the teacher's lounge once more and realized it too was empty. "Can't believe I'm doing this.." Carly said out loud as she reached for the handle on the door. She grabbed it slowly and opened the door quietly. She stepped into the room and closed the door as quietly as she opened it.

"Hmm.." Carly looked around and saw that there was also a couch, coffee pot, and microwave set up in there. She noticed the microwave was charred and burnt. _'They didn't replace it?' _She asked herself as she looked at the fire damaged appliance. _'Well at least the teachers get the same school budget we do...'_ Carly laughed to herself as she walked over to the snack machine.

"Now, what do I want?" Carly asked herself as she looked at the various items. _'Everything.' _Her stomach answered. Her eyes finally settled on a bag of Cheese Puffs. "Alright, the Cheese Puffs are A7, and A7 costs..." She let her finger run down the numbers until she found it. "....50 cents." She reached into her pockets and was met with nothing. "No money?" Carly pulled out a few specs of lint. "Dang." She replied sadly looking up at the Cheese Puffs. "Oh well.." Carly was disappointed and turned around to leave, only to be met face to face with....

"PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN!" Carly yelped out as she saw the man standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a look that said 'I caught you!'.

"Hello there Sam." He walked over to the frozen girl. Carly just gulped.

_'I'm dead.'_ She thought.

"I see you took a detour on your way to my office." He walked past her and stopped in front of the snack machine. He looked at it with his arms crossed behind his back.

"W-well uh.." Carly looked away from him, trying to find the right words to excuse her behavior. "There's a good explanation for that, you see, I.." Carly turned back around to see Principal Franklin bending down and retrieving a snack from the bottom of the machine.

"Here." He stood up and held out a bag of Cheese Puffs to her. "Take them."

"Uh.." Carly took the bag from him and looked at it, unsure of what to say.

"A7, right? That's what you wanted?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Carly responded as she saw her principal look back at the snack machine.

"You know, when I was a student, I never liked the idea of only allowing teachers to get a snack in between classes. Kids get hungry too." He looked at Carly, who stood there silently. "You know, I'm pushing for the school board to allow a snack machine in the hallway for you students."

"Really?"

"Yup. But until then, can you please refrain from going into the teacher's lounge?"

"Heh, yeah. Sorry about that." Carly stated apologetically.

"It's alright Sam. I'll let you off the hook for now because you were going to pay and leave without messing up anything."

"Cool! Thanks!" Carly replied with a smile.

"....but there's the other matter to address." Principal Franklin's face became a bit more serious. "As in what happened during Mr. Slater's class."

_'Uh oh, principal mode....' _Carly realized. "Yeah...."

"Let's go to my office to discuss this." He walked over to the door and held it open for Carly.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Alright now." Principal Franklin walked through the door to his office, followed by Carly. He went over to his desk and sat in his big leather chair. He motioned for Carly to take a seat. She put her backpack on the ground and sat down. "Now, first off..." Principal Franklin put on reading glasses and picked up a piece of paper and started reading. "I see you were passing notes?"

"Yes sir." Carly replied. Principal Franklin stopped reading and looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"You're very polite today Sam." He was a bit stunned at her willingness to comply.

"Uh well, I respect a guy who buys me cheese snacks." Carly responded quickly with a smile. She realized she _was_ acting rather polite for Sam, but she didn't feel any urge to be rude right now like she did with Mr. Slater.

"I see." The principal let out a small laugh. "Anyways, I've read that you not only passed notes, but you did it in front of the class?" He looked at her as she nodded her head yes. He sighed. "Now Sam, what would make you do that? Was the note really that important that it couldn't wait until Carly was seated?"

"Uh.." Carly thought for a moment. There was no way she could explain the true situation. She decided to switch it around a bit. "Well, Carly was asked to write down some definitions on the board, and she kind of choked on a few."

"Choked?"

"Yeah, um _'Carls'_..." Carly used Sam's nickname for her. "...was starting to write down the wrong definition, so I looked them up in my book and wrote the right ones on a note. I got up and gave them to her to use."

"Is this true?" Principal Franklin sat forward in his desk with his hands clasped together.

"Yeah. I understand it was wrong, but I just wanted to help her out, you know?"

"Alright." He sat back. "I can see your intentions were innocent in that situation." He took a pen and apparently scratched something off on the piece of paper. Carly sighed a sigh of relief. "But there's still the definitions _you _chose to write down.." He looked up at her.

_'Oh boy, here comes the big one..'_ Carly thought as she realized they were finally getting down to the true bad stuff.

"What in the world would make you write down what you did?" Principal Franklin asked, not in a mean accusing tone, but in a confused one, trying to understand the girl's actions.

"Well..." Carly thought for a moment. Would she really tell the principal what she thought of Mr. Slater? She looked him in the eyes and realized he was sitting there and listening to her and her thoughts on what happened.....the first time any teacher had bothered to do that with her today. Carly decided it was ok. "Well. Mr. Slater was giving me a hard time before I even got into the classroom!" Carly exclaimed.

"How so?" The principal cocked an eyebrow.

"I walked into the classroom as the last bell rang and he yelled at me for being late!"

"Sam...._were _you late?" Principal Franklin stressed the fact that he knew Samantha Puckett was infamous for being late to class sometimes.

"No! Honest! I was walking right behind er.. Carly and that's when the bell rang! He actually had the nerve to yell at me for being late when I was through the doorway within two seconds."

"Hmm, that does seem a bit extreme.." The principal agreed, writing down a note on the piece of paper. Carly looked at it quickly and realized he wrote something to effect of_ 'Speak with Mr. Slater about how he enforces rules.'_

_'He actually believes me?' _Carly thought incredulously. Here she was, sitting in the principal's office as practically the school's BIGGEST troublemaker, and the principal was actually taking her word for it.

"Now Sam, I will look into this situation for you, but you must realize. It was still wrong of you to write down those definitions."

"I understand." Carly confirmed. She was about to say that she _wouldn't_ do something like that again, but she had to speak for Sam. "I'll _try_ not to do it again."

"I hope so." Principal Franklin turned around in his seat and started typing on his computer. Carly watched as he opened up Sam's school file. "I'm afraid I have to give you detention." Carly thought quickly of a Sam response.

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do!" She replied.

"Hmm, next week..." He mumbled as he typed in various things. "....Friday. Oh! I mean Thursday." He quickly changed the date of the punishment. Carly was confused about his actions as he turned around. "Can't have you in detention on iCarly night." He smiled. "My daughter would kill me."

"Oh!" Carly smiled and laughed. "Yeah! Thanks!"

"No problem." He stood up with a smile. "Now please...try not to be sent into my office again today." He sighed.

"No promises." Carly smirked as she picked up her backpack from the floor and slung it over her shoulder. Principal Franklin shook his head jokingly.

"You may go back to your class now."

"Joy. Be seeing you!" Carly responded as she made her way for the door.

"No you won't, if you stay out of trouble!" Principal Franklin called out to her. Carly smiled at him and left.

* * *

**Not everyone is a jerk to Sam. ;)**


	12. Pass The Cheese Puffs Please!

**Alright, when I updated my story last night I got like four reviews within a half an hour! Usually I have to wait days for that kind of response! I was so happy that when I woke up this morning, I just opened up a new document and started typing! Haven't even had breakfast yet! Thanks for the reviews yesterday guys! They made me so happy! Here's some more iCarly fun!**

**

* * *

**Carly had left the principal's office and was currently walking down the hallway back to Mr. Slater's class. She still had quite a ways to go when she heard the bell ring.

"Wow! Class ended already?" She was stunned as she saw kids start to pile out of the classrooms like a stampede of rhino. "No wonder Sam doesn't mind going to the principal's office. It kills a lot of time!" Carly turned around and started to walk in the direction of her locker.

* * *

Finally at the main hallway, Carly walked down the stairs and was relieved to see that Sam was there at the lockers. Apparently her friend was fiddling around with her own locker, trying to get it open. It was kind of humorous to watch her try and read Carly's combination on her arm, and fail to open it.

"Hey!" She called out. Sam looked up.

"Oh hey Car--" She stopped herself in mid sentence. "Hey _Sam_." She finished as Carly walked up to her. "So...how'd the principal's office go?" She asked, noticing Carly wasn't wearing the same pale color she had on when she left Mr. Slater's class.

"Fine. It was actually kind of nice." Carly replied truthfully.

"What?! You're wacked!" Sam was shocked.

"Hey, it was a lot more fun talking to Principal Franklin then sitting in Slater's class!" Carly tried to defend her weird statement. She saw Sam think for a moment.

"True." She finally agreed. "So....?" Sam motioned with her hands and Carly understood her question.

"Detention. Next week. Thursday?" Carly squinted as she said the words, feeling guilty because she knew that this punishment was because of her actions.

"Cool." Sam smiled.

"Huh?"

"I had to take Frothy to the vet on Thursday. Now I don't have to." Sam explained happily. "That furball always scratches the heck out of me!" She laughed.

"Sam, you nut." Carly laughed. "And how'd Slater's class go?"

"Well, I didn't go to sleep." Sam shrugged.

"That's it?" Carly asked.

"Pretty much. After you left, the fun was gone."

"Glad I made such an impact. Any homework?"

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"I thought you said you stayed awake?"

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I was listening!"

"Wow." Carly laughed and then walked over to her friend's locker and opened the lock in a fluid motion.

"Can't you at least fumble _once _on my lock so I don't feel like a complete idiot?!" Sam asked jokingly as she saw Carly put away her book.

"No." She chuckled. Sam walked over to her locker and dug into her pockets.

"Guess I won't be needing these." She took out a few lollipops and put them on her locker shelf.

"You're putting away your lollipops?"

"Yup." Sam sighed. "I didn't need them to stay awake. Weird huh?"

"Yeah..." Carly eyed the candies. "...but just incase..." She reached in and grabbed the lollipops and dropped them in her backpack. "Is it alright if I take them?"

"Sure. They were for both of us, but I don't need them...for now. Eat all you want." Sam gave her the ok.

"Thanks! Lately I've been feeling so hungry. Like ALL THE TIME." Carly explained to her friend.

"You're preaching to the choir." Sam laughed. She watched as Carly pulled out a bag of Cheese Puffs from her backpack.

"Dude, seven words. Where did you get the Cheese Puffs?!" Sam eyed the bag.

"Nice math." Carly laughed.

"Seriously!"

"Teacher's lounge." Carly stated proudly.

"Oh, so you figured out the code?" Sam replied.

"What code?"

"You know, the one where if you hit the buttons in the right sequence, you can get a free snack out of the machine every time?" Sam explained.

"Wow, there's a code for that?" Carly then shook her head. "Wait no! That's NOT what I did." She had to berate her friend's actions instead of showing interest or else Sam would never learn. "Anyways, how do you figure out this kind of stuff?!"

"Oh, my mom just left me at a gas station once by accident when I was younger." Sam saw as Carly's face became shocked. "Don't worry! She came back...eventually! Plus there were tons of snack machines! After I broke into the first three with some old dingy baseball bat I found in the dumpster, I tried something else instead of breaking the glass. I finally got those sour gummy worms by using that button combination!" Sam looked up, obviously proud of this discovery.

"What about the broken snack machines? Wasn't the guy who owned the store angry?"

"Nah. Once he came out and started to yell at me, I smacked him over the head with the baseball bat! You should of seen it shatter!" Sam noticed Carly's horrified expression."The baseball bat shattered, not his head! Calm down! Anyways, he was knocked unconscious. That's when I ran into the store and got an ice cream cone! No charge!" Sam smiled. Carly couldn't imagine doing something like that.

"How old did you say you were when this happened?" Carly asked.

"I dunno, six, seven..maybe eight. It doesn't matter! So anyways....how'd you get them? The Cheese Puffs I mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"I was going to buy them but..."

"...but you didn't have any money, so you...?" Sam cut her off, fully aware that Carly didn't have a cent to her name since she had Sam's own backpack and clothes on.

"Yes. I didn't have any money, but as I was about to leave Principal Franklin caught me."

"Yikes." Sam responded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too! But actually he bought the snack for me.......well, you. He bought the snack for you."

"Really?" Sam asked in awe. "Cool!" She then reached over and snatched the bag from Carly. "Then that means these are mine!" She took one cheese puff out and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey! Can we at least share? I'm starving!" Carly pleaded with Sam who took another handful of the cheesy snack.

"Mmph,surf." She mumbled in response.

"What?" Carly watched as her friend took a giant gulp.

"I said, sure. Here." Sam handed Carly back the bag.

"Thanks!" Carly took the snack from her friend happily and started to munch on the cheese puffs. Again, just like her breakfast, there was something super delicious about this food.

"Man..." Sam started to lick the cheese powder off her fingers. "Those things really require a drink."

"Yeah." Carly swallowed. "They sure do."

"You know....they have a drink machine in the teacher's lounge." Sam smirked.

"I'm not poking the bear twice today Sam." Carly stated firmly as Sam reached over and took another handful of the Cheese Puffs. Meanwhile, Freddie was watched the girls talk from a distance.

_'They seem to be sharing a nice conversation.'_ Freddie deduced as he watched the two girls laugh. _'Heck, even Sam is sharing her Cheese Puffs with Carly. They must of made up by now.'_ He took a big gulp. _'Alright, I'm going in.'_ He stood up and plastered a fake smile on his face. He then made his way over to the two girls, trying to walk as if he wasn't nervous, but anyone could tell he was. Either that or he had a mega wedgie.

"Hey Carly, hey Sam." He waved to them. They both stopped talking and their eyes went wide. They slowly turned towards him. Freddie gulped as he witnessed their attitudes change.

_'Uh oh, it's Freddie.' _Carly thought to herself.

_'Dang it Fredward, I thought we got rid of you today!'_ Sam mentally scowled. Both of the girls knew that they could attempt to pull an act over everyone else, but Freddie was going to be a hard one to fool. They already messed up in the car ride this morning.

"U-um. W-what's up?" He stuttered as he realized they were just staring at him. He swore he could hear the devil laughing in the background as flames rose up behind the girls. _'Abort mission! Abort mission!'_ His mind screamed but his legs wouldn't listen.

"Hey Freddie." Carly finally spoke. She looked over at Sam and realized she was thinking the same thing. They had to treat this situation carefully.

"Hi." She replied, holding down a bunch of insults as best as she could.

"So...I take it that you're over your fight?" Freddie questioned. The two girls looked at each other confused. "Spencer told me about that big fight you had, at the Groovy Smoothie."

"Oh that?" Carly completely forgot about it.

"That's old news." Sam responded.

"Yeah, ancient history." Carly confirmed.

"Ok cool." Freddie smiled and then looked at the handful of cheese puffs Sam was currently holding. "Hey, mind if I have one?"

"NO! Get your own!" Sam sneered back. Freddie jumped back in surprise, dropping a textbook he was holding with him.

"Wow, sorry Carly! Didn't know you were so defensive about cheese snacks!" Freddie apologized and bent down to get his book. That's when Carly smacked Sam on the shoulder.

"Ow! Uh, I mean, yeah sure! You can have some!" Sam held out her hand to Freddie. He looked up at her from the ground and slowly stood up.

"Thanks.." He responded, uncertainty still in his voice. He took one and tossed it in his mouth. As he chewed on it, there was an uncomfortable silence between the three friends. _'There's something still not right with them...'_ Freddie thought as he looked at both girls. From his point of view, he saw Carly glare at Sam disgruntled, and Sam just rolled her eyes at her. _'...and I'm going to find out what it is.'_

_

* * *

_**Will you Freddie? ;)**

**Anyways, I've realized that this story has mostly been in Carly's perspective about Sam, but Sam will get her chapters too! It's just that Sam has more problems than Carly (i.e. family, attitude, grades, etc.) so it's easier to come up with more material for her problems than Carly. But don't worry. I WILL be getting to Sam's revelations about her friend! It'll just take some time!**

**Also, one reviewer wasn't quite sure what a "flapper" was (vocab word from chapter 10). Here's the definition! =)**

**Flapper: a young woman, esp. one who, during the 1920s, behaved and dressed in a boldly unconventional manner.**

**And in case anyone was wondering, Carly's hint to Sam (also in chapter 10) was that she was trying to tell Sam that the words had to deal with 1920's. It didn't matter though. Sam would of never understood haha.**


	13. Freddie Learns To Butt Out

**First off, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait for this chapter! I've been really busy with my other story, and wasn't able to get any inspiration for this one...until now! Again, I'm sorry for the wait! But to quote one of the Dingo writers in the iCarly episode, iTake On Dingo, "Coming up with ideas is hard."=P Hope you guys like the chapter! It was a bit difficult getting back into the flow of writing Carly and Sam as each other!  
**

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three friends as they stood in the school's hallway. _'There's something still not right with them...'_ Freddie thought as he looked at both girls. He watched as he saw Carly glare at Sam disgruntled, while Sam just rolled her eyes at her. _'...and I'm going to find out what it is.'_

"Um Carly?" Freddie asked quietly. From his point of view, he noticed that Sam was going to respond to him first, and just as she was about to open her mouth she stopped, and shoved Carly instead.

"Huh? What?!" Sam asked as she felt her best friend give her a small shove. She then looked over towards Freddie. "Oh yeah.." She murmured, forgetting she was going by Carly's identity. "What do you want?" She asked a bit too harshly.

"Is it alright if I speak to you for a moment....alone?" He asked cautiously, looking over at who he thought was Sam, waiting for an insult of some sort. Instead she just stared at them nervously.

_'This can't be good..' _Carly thought as she realized Freddie was unknowingly going to pull Sam into a private conversation. One where he could easily say the wrong thing and end up in a hospital for it.

"Oh...." Sam hesitated as she looked over towards Carly. Her best friend nodded her head a bit, signaling that she should go. Sam gulped and looked back at Freddie awkwardly. "Sure." She finally replied.

"Alright.." Freddie took Sam's arm and pulled her away from her best friend. Carly watched as Sam glanced back at her nervously. Carly knew she couldn't offer any help at this point, and shrugged in response as she watched Freddie drag her best friend around the corner. When the two disappeared out of view, Carly sighed and turned around, placing the bag of cheese puffs into Sam's locker. She started to fiddle around in there to waste time as she nervously wondered what Freddie wanted to discuss with Sam.

* * *

"Ok, I want an explanation." Freddie stated as he pulled Sam around the corner.

"Explanation?" She asked awkwardly as the two stopped in front of his locker.

"Yeah! Why have you and Sam been acting all....weird today?" He asked.

"Um....." Sam thought for a moment. She had no clue what to say.

"I mean, Spencer told me about your fight yesterday but you guys said it was no big deal.." Freddie paused for a moment before he continued to talk. "At first I thought that was the cause of your....weirdness, but now I think something else is going on." He stated suspiciously. Sam gulped.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly. It's like your personalities have changed a bit."

"What?!" Sam asked frantically. "What are you talking about?!"

"You! This!" Freddie exclaimed as he pointed towards her. "You keep freaking out at everything I say! Almost like you're mad at me for no reason! I mean, it's normal for Sam to act crazy and psycho like that, but not you Carly!"

"But I'm not acting.." Sam's voice trailed off as she finally took into account what the boy had just told her about herself. "What do you mean _crazy psycho_?" She slit her eyes and glared at him.

"Well you know, Sam's a bit....." He trailed off in thought, trying to think of a word to describe her.

"A bit what?" Sam spoke through gritted teeth. Poor Freddie didn't realize who he was talking to.

"Um a bit....angry?" He offered, noticing that Carly was getting irritated for whatever reason and didn't want to upset her more.

"Angry?" Sam asked as he nodded. She paused for a moment. _'Ok, I can deal with that..'_ She thought, letting Freddie off the hook.

"Yeah, sometimes I think she should even be put on meds or something." He gave a small laugh. Sam glared at him as she mentally noted that Freddie was back on the hook. A left hook specifically.

_'Oh, you're asking for it..' _Sam thought angrily as she clenched up her left fist, ready to pop him one in the mouth.

"...but seriously...I don't actually mean that. It's just sometimes..." Freddie's smile faded as he looked down. Sam's fist loosened up as she noticed his expression change.

"Sometimes what?" She asked.

"I dunno." Freddie shrugged. "I mean, I like hanging out with you guys and all, but sometimes I get the feeling that she _really_ hates me. Like a genuine hate..."

Sam was stunned to hear this. Of course they had their share of bickering before, but she thought he always bounced back from it. It was a bit unnerving to hear these words. _'Maybe I have pushed the nub a bit too far..'_ Sam thought in retrospect. Also, the fact that she was going to punch him in the face a few moments ago didn't help her case much either.

"Carly?" Freddie asked as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh what?" Sam asked, as she was shaken from her thoughts.

"You kind of spaced out on me." Freddie looked at her awkwardly. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine fine.." Sam shook her head. "But what you said about er..._Sam_...it's not true. She doesn't hate you."

"I know you're going to stick up for her since she's your best friend...but if I don't hear those words directly from her mouth, it means nothing.." Freddie sighed.

_'But...they are...' _Sam thought. _'Sort of..' _She added, remembering she had Carly's mouth.

"So anyways.." Freddie decided to switch the topic as he felt they were getting too deep into his emotions. "You still haven't answered my question.."

"Huh? What question?" Sam asked. Freddie sighed in frustration.

"Why you're acting so weird!" He exclaimed.

"Oh...that.." Sam moaned, wishing he forgot about it. "Um..." She looked around the hallway for a moment as she tried to think of an excuse to use for irrational behavior and undeserved bursts of anger. She saw a random girl and boy walking hand in hand down the hallway together as they smiled. She then glanced over and noticed another girl standing by her locker crying as one of her friends was comforting her. And lastly, she saw one more girl walk by with a bag of M and M chocolate candies in her hands, munching along as she walked to class. That's when Sam's eyes widened in realization as she came upon an excuse.

"Carly...?" Freddie asked cautiously, wondering if she was blanking out on him yet again. "Hello?"

"It's female trouble!" Sam snapped as she looked back at him.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Carl uh, I mean, _Sam_ and I, it's female trouble." She stated firmly, not saying a word more as she let Freddie draw his own conclusions.

"Female troub...? Oh..............OH!" He stated slowly until he realized what she was implying. Sam watched as his eyes became wide. He was definitely not expecting that response.

Freddie then shoved his pointers into his ears. "NAH NAH NAH NAH, DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT, NAH NAH NAH." Sam rolled her eyes at his immature reaction. She reached over and pulled his hands away from his head.

"But I thought you wanted to discuss this.." She stated sweetly, obviously enjoying his discomfort. Freddie stared back at her, downright horrified.

"Hey! It's your's and Sam's business! No need to include me." He stuttered quickly with a sheepish smile, backing away. Just then the bell rang, signaling class was going to begin in a few minutes. "Oh look, the bell!" Freddie exclaimed as he pointed up to the ceiling. "Don't want to be late!" Sam watched as he turned around on his heel and bolted down the hallway. She gave a small laugh as she walked back around the corner to see Carly waiting for her by their lockers.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked quickly. "And what did he want?!"

"He went to class. And he was just wondering why we were acting all weird and stuff." Sam stated casually.

"Oh no.." Carly muttered. "What did you tell him?"

"Tell him..?" Sam repeated nonchalantly as she glided over to her locker. "Nothing really. All you need to know is that we don't have to worry about him bothering us anymore." She stated with a small satisfied smile.

"Sam...." Carly spoke slowly with caution, knowing her best friend could have easily threatened the poor boy into submission. "What did you say?" She asked accusingly.

"I didn't beat him up if that's what you're thinking." Sam replied as she looked back at her friend.

"But..then what.." Carly started to protest but was cut off.

"It's done. Over with. Period." She couldn't help but smile at the last word. Carly just looked at her oddly before the bell rang once more, signaling that they now had only one minute to get to class.

"Oh man! I forgot! We're not in the same class right now!" Carly remarked, suddenly remembering that small detail. She quickly ran over to her locker and dug around for a second until she pulled out a textbook and notebook. She turned around and handed them over to Sam. "My class is in room 112, with Mrs. Stevens."

"Huh?" Sam looked down at the books and noticed they had the word science written on them. "Oh, that's kind of funny because I also have....." Her voice trailed off as she looked up at Carly, realizing there was something that she hadn't thought of until now.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, watching her friend's expression change.

"Oh uh nothing, n-nothing at all!" Sam stuttered.

"Well ok then.." Carly replied, not at all convinced. But she decided to let it go as she realized there was no time to talk. "So can you get me your books for your next class? Also, what room is it.."

"No!" Sam quickly responded.

"Huh?"

"Um, I want you to cut class." She stated quickly.

"What? Why?!" Carly asked, not sure what her friend was talking about. Just then a teacher walked by and looked over at the two girls.

"Get to class ladies!" He yelled as he continued to walk down the hallway. Sam turned around and shut her locker.

"But Sam! I need the textbook for your next class! Or at least one of them to give off the _illusion_ I have the right book." Carly stated, putting air quotes around the word illusion.

"Dude...listen to me." Sam looked back over at her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "I. want. you. to. cut. class." She stated firmly.

"I can't do that!" Carly responded once more, knowing their time was running short.

"I gotta go." Sam stated as she looked over towards the hallway. She knew Carly had a thing about getting to class on time for whatever reason, and didn't want to soil her friend's impeccable timing.

"Sam.." Carly moaned.

"Look!" Sam turned back around as she shoved her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it over to Carly. "Take my money and go to the Groovy Smoothie and sit there for forty minutes sipping a smoothie or something. Now I gotta go. Bye!" Sam waved back as she ran around the corner and disappeared. Carly just stood there in shock, holding up the twenty dollar bill. She looked down at it in her hand and thought for a moment, wondering where Sam got the bill from.

"Hey! Wait a minute! This is _my_ money!" She yelled out as she realized Sam took it from _her own_ pant pockets. Carly grumbled as she shoved it into her friend's backpack. She then looked around the empty hallways and realized she was unfortunately going to have to cut class since she had no clue where to go. Just as she started to walk towards an exit, a geeky looking boy ran around the corner. Carly recognized him as a boy named Brandon.

"Hi Bran.." She started to say casually before he ran up to her.

"Sam! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He stated as he grabbed her arm.

"Wha--?" Carly asked as the boy started to pull her down the hallway.

"Our teacher was wondering where you were!" He exclaimed, pulling Carly's arm as he dragged her down the hallway.

"Our teacher?" Carly asked. "So that means you're taking me to my next class?"

"Mhm." Brandon nodded as he pushed up his glasses with his pointer.

_'Oh wow, what luck!'_ Carly thought happily. Even though Sam didn't want her to go to, she felt there was no harm in going to class anyway, especially since she was getting escorted there.

"Here we are." Brandon smiled as he stopped at room 127.

_'No way...'_ Carly's eyes widened as she realized what room it was.

* * *

**Hmm, now what class does Sam have that she was so reluctant to let her friend know about?**


End file.
